Suikoden: The Rune Disc Orplehus
by Arsyahlamune
Summary: Resurrection Xallas after ten years, he intends evoke a dangerous monster named Orplehus by using the ball runes "Disc runes". A mysterious young man who came from the real world with his friends. He is a young hero who saved the country.
1. Character Suikoden

Suikoden characters from "The World portals" of the First Chapter

1*Main Characters:

Yoshi Katanaki

He is a boy 15 years of honest and be justice. He liked to help the weak. Yoshi was still a child adoption because adoptive parents found it when Yoshi was five years old. Yoshi wanted to be a cop like his stepfather, a police inspector. Yoshi is actually a prince of the kingdom Chonrick but Yoshi has lost his memory because he was sent to another world. Yoshi's real name is Arthus

Takuya Shinnoya

He is Yoshi's the best friend. He was also adviser to his friends. He was a genius in strategy expert. Just like Yoshi, he also wanted to be a cop but he wants to work as assistant to the police to be useful. Takuya pay attention to his friends in trouble. He was calm and common sense..

Ken Ryoujika

He was also a friend Yoshi. He likes sports such as karate and judo. He wants to defend his friends. Ken likes verbal confrontations with Yoshi because both compete but they became good friends.

4. Ruka Minamoto

A cheerful girl who supports Yoshi and friends. She helps friends if trouble. She was a member of a cheerleader. Stubborn nature of her good-hearted but because she could not let that happen something.

2*Others Characters

Wolfra

A wolf is agile, he is a prince's bodyguards. Wolfra very willing to honor the king Chonrick. He promised to keep the prince Aries, Wolfra be his bodyguard. Wolfra derived from the kingdom of animals. When "Slashsmash" appears, Wolfra handed the task by the prince Aries to seek a major in another world.

Ireka

A snow witch who is sent by the creator of Disc Rune to guide Yoshi to the path which makes it faces the direction of truth. In dreams, Ireka tells Yoshi that his destiny had begun. Therefore Ireka sends Yoshi and friends into the world of portals "Map Forlania"

Kawada Onata

He a Yoshi's friend since elementary school but he moved to another city after grade 4. When the first class high school, he returned but he changed completely. He used to be carefree but now his cold and angry. Yoshi feel why Kawada changed. He brutal and challenging his father's stubbornness.

**3* Villian Characters**

King Xallas

A king who formed the organization "SlashSmash" aimed at reviving the "dragon Orplehus" to rule the world. Xallas is the king's half-brother he envied Chonrick but given the throne after his half-brother. Therefore Xallas out of the fort to form a mysterious group to destroy the king and rook. Xallas want to animate the dragon runes Orplehus by using a virus but the king had foiled plans chonrick Xallas. Xallas sealed in the mountains without uninhabited, he can not get out. Two years later, Xallas free of sealing in the mountains thanks to lightning. Xallas generate monsters to attack the royal army Chonrick. Since knowing the king gave the runes on her first child, son Xallas want to kill it but unfortunately the king's son was sent to another world.

Bivilos

A creature half ape-like humans who carry weapons are sharp claws. He was sent to another world by King Xallas to kill the son of the king after Xallas managed to open the gate.


	2. Prologue

Suikoden: Parallel World

Chapter 1: The adventure begins

At the time of the unknown, there is increasingly tense battle at the fort. There was a fire in the courtyard fort until the village was also burned. Many people panic get out of the houses when attacked something.

There is a demon army called X curse led by the evil king who wanted to rule the world named Xallas.  
>Group demon army in large numbers into the fort and town. The soldiers of the royal fortress Chonrick troops tried to fight the devil but their numbers are not enough to fight Satan's army.<p>

Inside a burning castle, the king was holding his son as he ran with his wife holding her son baby and a white-bearded wizard, **James**. Chonrick's yellow bearded king named **Arthurk** was holding a five-year-old son looked terrified.  
>"Son, do not worry, dad will protect you" Arthurk smiled as her son's head scratching.<br>"Honey ..." Arthurk's wife, **Isabella** was touching her husband's clothes, while carrying her baby.  
>"I know, dear" said Arthurk nodded his head.<p>

Suddenly a soldier demon appeared behind that husband and the wife of a dilapidated wall.  
>"Look out behind, your majesty!" James shouted.<br>Arthurk encouraged his wife to James attempts to avoid demon army attacks, then he managed to deflect it.

"Honey, are you okay?" Arthurk asked his wife.  
>"Yes ..." replied Isabella nodded her head, while carrying her baby.<p>

"What are you talking!" "I can not leave you, dear" said Isabella.  
>"My lord ..." said James.<br>"Believe me, Isabella" "We're going to save two of our sons and all the people here" "I promise we meet again if I managed to get out of here with our son"

"My dear ..." Isabella heard her husband's advice. She could not say nothing, finally she obeyed the command of her husband. Isabella hold the baby went out with James.  
>Arthurk expects his wife and everyone survived the incident. Suddenly there was a throwing knife into Arthurk's shoulder so Arthurk scream in pain. He knelt, holding his son.<br>"Dad ...?" asked Arthus.  
>"Do not worry, dad is fine" replied Arthurk withstand pain.<p>

A man laughed told Arthuk that father-son relationship more touched.  
>"Who are you ...?" Arthurk continued to prepare his sword. Until he was surprised to meet his half-brother ..., <strong>Xallas<strong>!

"You!" "Why are you here?" 'Why did you disappear? "Arthurk asked with a bully.  
>"Hehe ... I'm going to grab throne from you" "I will be king in the royal state Filicorna!" Xallas laughed sarcastically.<br>"I do not agree with you!" "The reason I became king was to help the people in peace not my power" argued Arthurk.

"Huh ... it's up to you" "I'll grab 'runes' for power" exclaimed Xallas.  
>"Rune?" "It could be ..." Arthurk tense.<br>"Yes, rune is "Rune Disc"! "" Can I use it to awaken the dragon **Orplehus** "replied the smirking Xallas time show at Arthurk.  
>"What did you say?" "Orplehus?" Arthurk shocked.<br>Xallas summon the soldiers to kill Arthurk. Arthurk told his son hiding in the pole Now Arthurk risking his life to fight.

At that time, the magician James accompanied Isabella holds her baby look for a way out but there are soldiers that prevents their demons.  
>"Keep me" James tried to protect Isabella and her son against the soldiers of Satan.<br>James could not resist because many devils soldiers numbered. Suddenly, two-tailed creature was coming through the wall so that the soldiers beat the devil. Two of the creature is Wolfra; wolf loyal and Clark, a centaur (half horse half man) bodyguard the king.  
>"Wolfra! '" Clark! "Said James.<p>

"Leave it to us, let us fight them!" "James, take out the queen Isabella!" Ordered Clark.  
>"I understand!" James nodded his head. James brought Isabella and her son out of the fort.<br>Isabella stopped then she looked back because she was concerned her husband.  
>"Queen?" Asked James.<br>Isabella realized, then she went with James.

Arthus was spying on his father battle with the soldiers of Satan. Arthurk has issued his rune named **Light****of****White** to attack the soldiers of Satan. Light out of hand Arthurk make Xallas and the soldiers could not see anything. Even Arthus also can not see anything due to scintillation light. Suddenly Arthurk holding Arthus entity, then he ran while carrying Arthus.

After the light disappeared, Arthurk and his son disappeared. Xallas sorry then ordered his soldiers to pursue them. Arthurk ran carrying his son's search for its final destination. They entered into a special room contains a statue of the angel with the golden yellow ball. Arthurk shut the gate by using a large door latch so that the enemy can not enter.

"Dad, that's ..." Arthus said.  
>"Yes, this rune Rune Disc maintained for a hundred years to seal Orplehus" Arthurk nodded his head.<br>Arthurk touched the ball was held statues of angels, all of a sudden the ball was shining, issued a ring-shaped tattoo.

Suddenly there was an earthquake shock them all. Arthurk hugged his son fear during the earthquake.  
>Arthurk know it's not an earthquake, but the attack X curse. X Curse attacks from monsters rhino that is used as a vehicle of war. They will tear down the fort. Arthurk think of a way to stop the war, then he saw his son with worry. He thinks it's because there is no way to be able to save his family.<p>

Finally he decides what he did to his family because family is very important. Arthurk said the last message to his son.  
>"If you go back, I know you can save the country" 'Therefore I leave it to you "Arthurk shows his tattoo on his palm.<p>

Arthurk been handed rune tattooed on his son until the tattoo has disappeared after giving the runes 'of White Light' on his son. Then Arthurk sent his son to walk in front of the statue.  
>"Yes father" Arthas nodded his head. He stepped to the front foot statue<br>Arthas worried if there is anything as close to the statue. Arthurk told Arthas raised one hand toward the ball. Hole suddenly appeared in front of Arthas portal shocked.  
>"Get in there!" Command Arthurk.<br>"But I'm afraid to go into ..." said the Arthas.  
>When it arrived the gate is driven to make Arthurk surprised and tense. He did not have time anymore to force push Arthas into the portal hole.<br>"waaah!" Arthas fell into the hole that the portal.  
>"Forgive dad, but dad believe you that you will return one day to several years" "Please keep in mind!" Arthurk said the last message to his son.<p>

Suddenly crashed the gate, Xallas appeared with vicious soldiers.  
>"You're not going to get away from here" Xallas smirked then Arthurk said nothing.<br>Xallas ask Arthurk handed the rune ball to him, but Arthurk refused.  
>"Otherwise, it would be ..." continued Xallas offended.<p>

Xallas blinking saw Arthurk's left hand no tattoos. "Why ... why your tattoos no runes?" "What if ... you give me the runes on your son!" "Haha ... you're giving up time" 

When ridiculed, Arthurk smiling laughter.  
>"Huh?" 'Why are you laughing even if you do not have the runes again? "Xallas asked.<br>"You do not know you?" "You forget about it" Arthurk touched the ball.

Once touched, the ball suddenly Disc runes glowing yellow light makes Xallas shocked with the soldiers.  
>"No!" Xallas panic.<p>

Xallas suddenly turned into a mist with ghost soldiers. "NO!" "REMEMBER, I definitely go back!" So the fog-mist that is inhaled into the portal hole.

Outside the castle, Isabella and James stopped running by the sound of something.  
>"Huh ... what's that noise?" Said James strained to see any light at the fort.<br>Isabella worried about her husband, she had a bad feeling that happened to her husband.

At the fight, Clark and Wolfra shocked to see the soldiers turned into a pile of demon dust gathered inside the fort.  
>"What happened ...?"" They turned into a pile of dust ...?" Clark asked tense.<p>

"James, a lot of dust gathered in the palace ..." Isabella hold her baby.  
>James realized that the pile of ash gathered in the palace, he knows something. "No, they are to the runes 'Disc Rune' means ..."<br>"What do you mean, James?" Asked Isabella blinking.  
>James looked so pale that something happened to Arthurk.<br>"Do not kidding ... my husband's ..." Isabella was so worried. 

In room of runes, Arthurk look limp and fell to the floor so he could not stand.  
>"Forgive me, all" "The only thing that saves you all of me"<br>Arthurk expects his son is still alive somewhere. Finally he closed his eyes to his last breath, his body suddenly turned into ashes.

After the war finished, Isabella and the others returned to the palace. Isabella gave her baby to a servant and then she went into the rune room to find her husband and son. James also went with him. They had come into the runes so they were shocked to find that clothes belonging Arthurk with the ashes.

"What is ...?" asked Isabella shock once as she closed mouth.  
>"Yes ... no one else ..." James looked pale and gloomy.<br>Isabella knelt down, crying. "NO!" "ARTHURK!"  
>James even cheer at Isabella. When Isabella realized that there was no sign of her son's life.<br>"Oh yes, Aethas!" "Where is he?" Said Isabella.

But here in this room, no nothing. Isabella shock once thought something had happened to Arthas.  
>"No, he's still alive ..." James touched the ball runes.<p>

"Glek ... what do you mean?" asked Isabella was shocked.  
>James thought your majesty to send his son to a place because he did not want his son involved in danger.<p>

"My husband ... Arthas ..." Isabella closed her mouth, crying.  
>"Do not worry, your son is still alive somewhere but I think ten years later we'll find your child" "But ..." James explains.<br>"But?" asked Isabella.  
>"We should not be complacent, your majesty is not enough energy in this ball is ten years old again curse the King X will rise from this rune ball" James said.<br>"Impossible ..." Isabella tense.  
>James explains that the soul of king X curse was put into a ball in sealing runes. Isabella thinks so, and then decided to do something.<p>

"James, I understand the meaning of my husband" "I have a request ..." said Isabella.  
>"Eh?" "What is your request, the queen?" James said.<p>

Isabella asked the temple immediately awakened to save runes ball so no one will close. She wanted to wait for ten more years in order to find her son. The battle was not finished.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 2: Adventures Begins!

Ten years later, at the present time in Tokyo, many people abuzz with the streets in this city.

At home, there was a fifteen-year-olds are very energtic now wear Gakuren uniforms. He was named **Yoshi****Katanaki**. He still sits in ninth grade, now today graduation ceremony. Youth and young brunette with short hair.

Yoshi went downstairs to eat breakfast to meet his mother was preparing breakfast in the kitchen.  
>"Good morning, Yoshi" "You're up early" Mother smiled kindly.<br>"Morning, mother" "Today I had to quickly let me not eat late" Yoshi took bread to eat.  
>"Oh yes, today's graduation ceremony was held yes' father was reading the newspaper while sitting. Yoshi's father was a policeman.<br>"Yes, father" "If I want to finish this for three years, I wanted to be a cop!" Yoshi excited.

"Mom wants to come over there" said Mother.  
>"Forgive dad because Father had there is an important task" "But congratulations on graduation" Dad said to be calm.<br>"Yes, thank you" "No problem" said Yoshi nodded his head.

Before leaving, Mom gave the necklace liontion on Yoshi.  
>"It's ..." Yoshi saw the necklace when given the mother.<br>"Yeah, this is the first time we found you .." Mom smiled.  
>"Okay, I accept" Yoshi smiled as nodded his head.<br>After Yoshi go to school, Mom and father felt Yoshi grown up.

"Well, He is grown now" said dad smiling while reading the newspaper.  
>"Yeah, remember the first time we meet him?" Mother asked.<br>He then nodded his head that he remembers the past. Since Yoshi is a five-year-old adopted son was found unconscious in the park.

"Yeah, before finding the boy, the baby died so we do not have children" said the mother recalled.  
>"Honey ..." says the father.<p>

Father given that he never told the truth about Yoshi since sixth grade.

Since Yoshi is still the sixth grade, he was told the adoptive parents that he was adopted. Yoshi was a little shock.  
>"Why I dumped my own parents?"<br>"No, you're wrong" "When you were little, you already lost his memory" the father replied.  
>"Eh?" "I lost my memory?" "Why am I in the park?" asked Yoshi.<br>"Dad tried to find information about your real parents but no information" "We were confused, so we adopt as our own son" Mom explained.  
>Yoshi looked glum at all, mom tried cheer Yoshi.<p>

"I bet your real parents are definitely looking for a few years" Mother gives advice on Yoshi.  
>Yoshi attention to adoptive parents have raised him well. Then he decided for his decision.<p>

"I understand, what should I call you father and mom only?" Yoshi asked.  
>wife and Husband shocked by Yoshi call their own momdad.<br>"What do it's okay for you?" Asked the father.  
>"I do not understand why my parents leave me but I guess I'll find the real answer own way" Yoshi said.<p>

The father and the mother looked at each other in surprise. Yoshi nodded his head with a smile.  
>"I want to be a detective so I can find my parents and the real reason" Yoshi said.<br>"Yoshi ..." said the mother.  
>"What do it's okay if you meet with your parents left you?" Asked the father.<br>"I feel why I did not hate my parents" "If I feel my parents do not hate own, then maybe they had their reasons" Yoshi to trust his instincts.

Adoptive parents really looked at Yoshi smiled innocently, then they touched on Yoshi.  
>"Whether we should consider you as our son?" Asked the father.<br>"Of course, you are my parents!" Yoshi nodded his head.  
>Husband and wife looked at each other smiling emotion.<p>

==

The mother was given the Yoshi never said so. The father is being agreed with the mother.  
>"Oh yes, what about graduation?" Asked the father.<br>"Ah, that's right!" "I have dressed up!" The mother hurried to her room.

At graduation in the school hall, some students sat though the principal is being addressed. There Yoshi was listening to the speech with his best friend, **Takuya****Shinnoya**. Takuya is a dark-haired teen with glasses and good at strategic expert, he supported his best friend, especially Yoshi.

Head of the school to submit a letter of graduation on Yoshi. So that graduation walk with crowded. Yoshi's Mom was also present to witness his adopted son.

After graduation, Takuya cheered skelter with Yoshi.  
>"Eventually we managed to pass the" Takuya said.<br>"Yeah, we're not a junior high school students anymore" "We will run a new life as a high school kid" said Yoshi.  
>Suddenly they met with two of Yoshi's friends of Ruka Minamoto, two-haired girl cheerfully smacking and Ken Ryoujika, tall teenager and likes to play basketball.<p>

"Ruka!" "Ken!" Said Yoshi.  
>"Yes, we also pass!" "Do not you, Ken?" Ruka nodded her head as turned to Ken.<br>"Yes ..." Ken's face often flushed.

"Oh yes, me and Yoshi will be studying in private schools Shinnamoya a later" "if you guys?" Said Takuya.  
>"We go to different schools" "Me and Ken chose Hoshinoto school" "I do not understand why Ken chose the school" said Ruka curious.<br>"Kan desire to join the basketball club ..." said Ken red-faced.  
>"Why is your face red?" Ruka asked in surprise.<br>Ken stated it does not matter even if he's shy.  
>Yoshi and Takuya smiled at each other with jokes.<p>

Behind the bushes, something that peeked Yoshi was conversing with his friends. Yoshi turned to the left because he felt there is spied.  
>"Eh?" "What?" asked Takuya.<br>"I think there is a peek at me ..." Yoshi replied.  
>But there's no nothing on the front gate. Yoshi felt he was just feeling only. Ruka secretly thought she saw Yoshi.<br>"Ah, not" "I'm surprised ..." Yoshi with a red face.  
>"Oh yes, Yoshi's smartest" "You must be popular among the girls ... so ..."" I really envy you "" I will not lose! "Exclaimed Ken.<p>

Takuya plan to bring friends along karaoke this evening to celebrate the graduation party, so they agree completely.

When a dog in the shadows they peered silently, suddenly he smelled the presence of something dangerous.  
>On top of buildings, some sand dust is being assembled later turned into an ape-like creature that pathetic. "GRRROAAR!"<br>Suddenly a voice that had ordered the creature. "Biviolos, kill Arthurk son!" "Smell good!"  
>"Well, sir!" "No problem" also Biviolos.<br>Biviolos already smell the king's son from a distance until he got it. He patted his chest and roaring. Then he jumped into the building from another building to find the king's son.

When Yoshi returned home with his mother. "We go home"  
>In it, there dad was waiting.<br>"Daddy, what's wrong?" asked Yoshi.  
>"Well, dad got something for you" cried the dad smiled as he gave gifts to Yoshi.<br>"Huh?" "Me?" asked Yoshi.  
>"Of course, opened the first" dad smiled winked.<br>Yoshi opened the gifts so that the contents of a gift is a digital video camera.

"Gosh ... this is a digital video camera!" 'It's for me! "Yoshi asked enthusiastically.  
>"Of course, I reduce my salary to buy it" dad replied.<br>"Ah, thank you, yeah!" Said Yoshi.

In the afternoon, Yoshi to go change my clothes. Yoshi wearing a blue jacket and a white jacket sleeves, wearing jeans. He also carries a digital video camera that provided his adoptive father.  
>"I went yes!" Yoshi come out.<p>

Before Yoshi out, dad had to stop because he wanted to say something but ...  
>"According to regulations dad, I must go home at 8 pm's" Yoshi shows his teeth as he blinked his eyes.<br>After Yoshi leave, the father felt Yoshi not children anymore because he has grown.  
>"Honey, he was a grown yes" mother smiled.<br>The father agreed with the mom.

Suddenly the phone rang, dad got a call from a policeman.  
>"Ok, I understand"<br>"What?" Mother asked.  
>"The case of destruction and murder" "So I'm leaving it" father replied.<br>"Be careful, dear" said the mother.  
>"I know!" The father wearing police.<p>

Yoshi went to meet with Takuya and went along.  
>"If we get into high school, you will join the club what?" Said Takuya chat.<br>"Hm ... maybe I want to get into judo club" said Yoshi.  
>"Why?" Takuya asked.<br>"That's because I want to be a cop!" Yoshi shows himself.

"Oh, if that, I want to get into the club of chemical" Takuya said.  
>"The club chemistry?" "Why are you interested in that?" Yoshi asked with wonder.<br>Takuya wants to realize his dream to become a successful person because he wanted to become a detective. He knew Yoshi's father is a policeman.  
>"Hm ... yes dream" "I want to fulfill own dream!" Yoshi excited.<p>

Suddenly there was a whisper at Yoshi so he was shocked.  
>Whisper it like a woman who issued the cold.<br>"It's time ... you ..."

"Glek ... who are you?" Said Yoshi when Takuya amazed at his attitude strange.  
>"My name is <strong>Ireka<strong>, carrying blessing of snow" "I called a witch snow" "I just want to warn you ..."" You have to go back to where you were ... "Ireka, a witch-skinned Caucasian woman with blue hair and said in the heart.

Then She stopped then nothing else to talk to Yoshi.  
>"Hey, where are you?" 'Who are you? "asked Yoshi.<br>"Yoshi, what's wrong with you?" asked Takuya.  
>"Ah, had I heard a strange woman!" Said Yoshi.<br>"Women? '" Who's that? "Said Takuya.  
>Yoshi did not know who exactly she was but he had never seen her before.<p>

Suddenly, in-store TV, no TV broadcast something to make Yoshi and Takuya divert attention to see the TV.  
>In a TV broadcast, a reporter was interviewing with a politician.<br>Politician was named Ichionse Onata.

"Ichiense Onata?" "Wait ... no one else" said Yoshi.  
>In addition to politicians, there was a son named Kawada Onata. The young man rarely smile and be cool.<p>

When viewing the TV, Takuya comment on Onata Kawada. "His manner was cold ..." "What kind of son he ..."  
>Yoshi just shocked to see Kawada's face with his face grave.<br>"Eh?" "Why is your face?" Takuya asked.  
>"He's really changed ..." "What about him?" asked Yoshi.<br>Takuya was surprised he did not know Yoshi know Kawada because Yoshi and Kawada is a childhood friend.

"Yes, but Kawada moved town when we are the fourth grade" "No. I thought he changed at all ..." "Since a year ago, I met with Kawada" "I want to say hello to him but I was very surprised at all ..." Yoshi explained .  
>"Then what happened to him?" Takuya asked.<br>"He's not that Kawada I know again because of his attitude changed" "Was he cheerful and very familiar, but now he became quiet and cool ..." Yoshi said.  
>Takuya thought Kawada had poor relationships with parents. But according to Yoshi, Kawada and his parents very well.<br>"Hm ... what causes behind them ..." Takuya suspect.  
>"Kawada ..." thought Yoshi.<p>

They met with Ken and Ruka in front of karaoke shops.

In the karaoke room, Ruka was singing the songs. Yoshi recorded with digital video. They all have fun.

"Oh I'm thirsty" called Ruka stopped singing.  
>Ken was eating pizza while Takuya was drinking juice with Yoshi as he spoke.<p>

At nearly 7 o'clock at night, Yoshi said goodbye to his friends to go home.  
>"That was really fun yes" Yoshi waving.<br>"I can not wait again next week I will go into high school" Ruka happy.  
>"Yes ..." Ken's scratching his head.<br>"Then, I want to go home" said Takuya.

Suddenly shouted a waiter carrying a digital camera is left behind.  
>"That's a Yoshi?" asked Takuya.<br>"Yeah, could return to him?" The waiter asked.  
>"Of course, he's my neighbor" Takuya nodded his head when receiving a digital camera owned by Yoshi.<br>Takuya followed Yoshi to return the digital camera.

On his way back, Yoshi was listening to songs through earphones. Suddenly he felt himself followed by something from behind. Yoshi then glanced back to see who followed him but behind him, no one.  
>"It's impossible ..." "I was followed ..." Yoshi tense.<br>Yoshi slowly stepping foot then stepping foot there again. Then Yoshi frantically ran to his house.

Yoshi entered the house and shut the door hastily.  
>Yoshi's stepmother look Yoshi panic when he was closing the door. "Yoshi, you're home" "But what's wrong with you?"<br>"Mom, there's that follow me!" "I do not know who secretly follow me" Yoshi said.  
>"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Mother asked in surprise.<p>

Suddenly a commotion in the house, Yoshi and the mother was surprised to hear the sound.  
>"Ah, what's that noise?" Mother asked in surprise.<br>Yoshi think there are thieves broke into the house, then took a baseball bat.

"Stay with me" asked Yoshi to his mother.  
>"I understand ..." co-mom took refuge in the back of Yoshi.<p>

Yoshi carrying a baseball bat when he quietly stepped foot into the living room where the sound came. Yoshi came into the room to see who's there so he was very surprised at all. There is a monkey monster that destroys the living room.  
>"Monster!" Thought Yoshi was surprised.<br>When viewing a Yoshi, Bivilos trying to smell him. Suddenly he shouted after the boy's smell. Then he smiled a scary to say ...  
>"Found you!"<p>

Is Yoshi is the son of the king Arthurk? Or the reason?

NEXT CHAPTER TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: Rune of Lights

In the house, there was Yoshi meeting with the monster ape.  
>"Found you!" Biviolis stuck out tongue.<br>"What do you mean?" asks Yoshi think.  
>Biviolis leaped toward Yoshi Yoshi to kill him but closed the door to deter attacks Biviolis. So there was a commotion again.<p>

"Yoshi, what happened?" Mother asked.  
>"Mom, we have to hide in the barn yard!" Command Yoshi.<p>

Biviolis destroy the door and find Yoshi. Inside the warehouse, Yoshi peeked outside to check if the monster is gone. But the monster was still in the house.  
>"Damn ... It's still at home"<br>"What actually happened there?" Mother asked.  
>"It's not human ..." Yoshi said.<br>"What do you mean," asked the Mom anxiously.

Yoshi suddenly heard the monster and then It's peered out what's outside. Outside, there Bivolis is standing behind the house so he is not move.  
>"Aah ..." Mom covered her mouth in shock.<br>Yoshi told His mother was did not yell so the monster will attack. Yoshi thinks what he did to make the monster go. He recalled that monster says "See you" time.  
>"It's talking to me?" "How did I know that monster?" "Impossible ..."<br>Yoshi thinking in any way when looking at his mother. "Then ..."

Yoshi gives phone to his mother. He asked the mother to call dad.  
>"Why?" "Then what are you doing now?" Mother asked.<br>"I'll lure him out" "Mom had to run to a safe place and call the dad and the police!" Yoshi said.

"What!" "You'll endanger yourself on this!" "If not..." said mother did not agree with that plan.  
>"Believe me, dad said so" said Yoshi.<br>Mom looked at Yoshi is really serious. Then she could not stand it anymore for the Yoshi does not stop the plan. Yoshi advised her not to worry about because he did not want to let anything happen to the people It's loved.

Yoshi told her to wait in the barn so that he lure the monster out. Yoshi out of the barn and yelled at the monster to distract him. Yoshi ran into the street then Biviolis after him.

After that, Mom get out safely. Mom expects her adopted son alive. "Yoshi ..."  
>Suddenly a dog ran through the mom. The dog was chasing the monster.<br>"Dog?" Mom wondered.  
>Mom began to remember to call father and police.<br>"Ah, I must had to phone to Dad and the police!" Mom check mobile phone.

When way to Yoshi's house, Takuya whistled while carrying a digital camera left behind.  
>"Soon to Yoshi-kun's house ..."" He was always forgetting what is behind ... "" He almost unchanged "Takuya said.<p>

Takuya blink when he saw Yoshi in a hurry to leave, he thought Yoshi willing to take back a digital camera but he saw Yoshi's face looks weird like he would pursue something.  
>"Why him?" "He does not take this ..." Takuya surprised.<br>Suddenly the monster ape that has emerged chasing Yoshi. Seeing this, Takuya shocked.  
>"What are they?" "That's not a lie right?"<br>Takuya felt Yoshi in danger, then he ran for Yoshi chasing monsters.

==

At the scene, father was checking the damage in the store that has fallen apart until there are two bodies that were killed.  
>"What happened here?" The father asked.<br>"According to the witnesses, shop workers, the creature appears and then scratched the victim" a policeman said.  
>"The creature?"<br>"Yes, the creature with an ape-like" police said.

Suddenly the sound of Mobile filter, called the dad of his wife.

"What, dear?"

Suddenly father was surprised to hear from the mother that ape-like monster attacked the house and chasing Yoshi.  
>"WHAT!" "Monster!"<br>The father realized in one case, the same monster. Then he asked all the police to come to his house.

"Wait, Yoshi!" "Father is coming!" father driving the patrol car.

When on the road, Ruka and Ken back together. They always talk about club activities.  
>"I'm going to be a basketball player in high school" Ken excited.<br>"Hm ... you're really very excited" Ruka smiled as she noticed the Ken.  
>Ken blinked see Takuya was running on a bridge overpass.<p>

"Is not that Takuya-kun?"  
>"Why, strange" "He should go home ..." "Looks like he's chasing something ..." Ruka surprised.<br>Ken saw what Takuya pursued so that he was surprised to see the monster ape chasing Yoshi.  
>"AAAH!" "What are they?"<br>"Monster chasing Yoshi-kun?" Ruka covered her mouth in surprise.

Yoshi ran when pursued Biviolus until he entered the factory that had long been uninhabited. Yoshi hiding behind the closet. When Biviolus still keep searching Biviolus  
>"You're not going to get away from me!" Said Biviolus.<p>

"What are they?" "Where did he come?" asks Yoshi think.  
>Yoshi secretly peek at what the creature. Biviolus smell on the ground. Yoshi realizes the creature smell his tracks. If he has a sharp smell, might be serious. Yoshi straight out of the closet, Biviolus again after him.<br>"HAHAHA ... see you!" "I told you you're not going to get away from me!" Biviolus chasing Yoshi.

Yoshi tried to escape from the pursuit Bivilous. Biviolus discharge of acid to attack Yoshi. Yoshi managed to avoid the attack of acid Biviolus but no luck, Yoshi fell to the floor. Yoshi tried to stand.  
>Biviolus ran to Yoshi. "Haha ... I'll kill you"<p>

But he stopped because there is screaming at it.

He turned to the right to see what was wrong. There Takuya was holding something in front of Biviolus.  
>"Takuya!" Yoshi surprised.<br>"Young children, do not meddle!" Biviolus growled.

Biviolus see what held Takuya. Takuya is holding a spray bottle and lighters. "What are you doing with this?"  
>Takuya smiled and then replied in Biviolus. "See for yourself alone if you do not know about the chemicals'<p>

Takuya had lit a match and then pressing the spray bottle suddenly arose a blaze of fire that led to Biviolus. The fire is about Biviolus's body when Biviolus scream. Then he fainted after the fire subsided.

"Yoshi, you're okay?" Takuya asked.  
>"Yeah, but why are you here?" Yoshi said although he was fine.<br>Takuya said he saw the creature chasing Yoshi, so he followed them. Yoshi thinks there which he did not understand.  
>"Eh?" "Something is wrong, Yoshi?" Takuya asked in surprise.<br>"I do not understand why the creature was after me ..." "He just said" see you "me" Yoshi said.

Biviolus suddenly wake up, Takuya and Yoshi shocked.  
>"He really could stand?"<br>"What are they?"

"Grrr ... I'll kill you now!" Biviolus grim-faced.  
>Yoshi whispered to Takuya to ask what they do. Takuya has adjusted his glasses with a direct answer. "Plan B. .."<br>Yoshi so stiff after hearing from Takuya but he agrees with the suggestion of Takuya.  
>They now run away.<p>

Biviolus can not let his prey escape him. Biviolus jump high to catch Yoshi and Takuya. Biviolus new leap through Yoshi and Takuya until he managed to stop Yoshi and Takuya want to run.  
>"He fast ..." Takuya said.<br>"Shit, no one escaped except the fight ..." Yoshi tense.

Biviolus intends to eliminate Yoshi first before killing Takuya. Yoshi be gripped with Biviolus's sharp fingernail. Yoshi is more tense when he was attacked but ...

Long red sticks thrown at Yoshi. Until recently, Yoshi get a red stick it when he was shocked. He was able to withstand Biviolus's attack with red sticks. Biviolus again gripped the Yoshi but suddenly he was attacked by a dark brown dog who jumps on him. Yoshi and Takuya surprised witnessed the dog attack Biviolus.

"Dog?" asked Yoshi.  
>"That's not a dog but a wolf" "Why is he here?" Takuya surprised.<br>Yoshi's graduation time considering he is supervised by the dog behind the school gates.  
>"Wait, I remember that dog!"<p>

The dog was biting Biviolus's hand hard. Biviolus tried to pull the dog who bit his hand until he managed to release the dog. The wolf jumped salto once Biviolus is released. The wolf was able to land behind him even though there are Yoshi and Takuya. The wolf looked back to see Yoshi.

"Prince, are you okay?" Asked the wolf.  
>Yoshi and Takuya be surprised at all the wolf could talk.<br>"Aaah!" "You can talk!" Said Yoshi show on wolf.  
>"No way ... animals do not talk ..." Takuya so could not believe what is not real.<p>

Wolves so amazed to see Yoshi's attitude when met him. "Prince, do not you know me?" "What happened to you?"  
>"Prince?" asked Takuya.<br>"I think you're wrong person, I've never seen an animal can talk" "Who are you?" Said Yoshi.  
>The wolf felt Yoshi really did not know him because he could not remember all but he believes Yoshi's prince. The wolf has introduced himself as <strong>Wolfra<strong>.  
>Yoshi asked Wolfra that if they ever met. When asked, Wolfra heard Biviolus growling, he asks Takuya Yoshi and remain with him to confront him.<p>

Wolfra figuring out how to beat Biviolus, he saw Yoshi's left hand until there is a tattoo on his palm. Wolfra think there's only one way.  
>"Can you do that I ask for?" Wolfra asked.<br>"Eh, what do you mean?" "I'm not a servant" said Yoshi.  
>"That's one of them to defend ourselves!" Said Wolfra.<p>

Wolfra asked Yoshi raised one of his left hand upward. Biviolus leaped toward Yoshi and the others to kill them but before that, Wolfra yelled at Yoshi for asking Yoshi shouted "Light of White"

"Lights of White!" Yoshi lifted his left hand upward.  
>Suddenly the light comes from make all the Yoshi's tattoos have been staggering.<br>"Huh?" "Tattoos? '" Strange, previously there was no tattoo on the palm of my hand "  
>"What happened?" asked Takuya.<br>"What!" asked Biviolus surprised when closing the eyes due to light.

The light that filled the room until the entire plant. Inside the factory, Ruka and Ken was surprised when the room suddenly shine.  
>"What happened ...?" asked Ruka shocked.<br>"All of a sudden this room into a beam of light ..." Ken closed his eyes.  
>The whole plant was to be shining. At that time, a Yoshi's stepfather's patrol car stopped.<br>"What happened? '" The whole factory is a shining? "Asked Yoshi's dad tense.  
>He worried because Yoshi is still in the factory, the father hoped that Yoshi can survive.<p>

When Yoshi surrounded by light, suddenly there is a calling.  
>"Who's that?" asked Yoshi surprised to hear the person call him.<br>A white girl and her hair blue, wearing a blue dress like ice appeared in front of Yoshi. She introduced herself named **Ireka**, a snow witch. Ireka said, a tattoo of Yoshi's palms show "Rune of Lights" to guide it into the truth and justice.

"Rune of Lights? '" This tattoo?' "Strange, I never saw this tattoo on my palm before" Yoshi view tattoo pictorial of light rays in the palm of his hand.  
>"It's time you'll be there ..." Ireka voice so soft.<br>"Eh?" "Where?" asked Yoshi.  
>Ireka had disappeared after speaking with Yoshi.<p>

"She gone!" "Where are you?" asked Yoshi saw around him.  
>Yoshi was sucked into an unknown place. What happened to Yoshi?<p>

====

Some of today, Yoshi lay in sober state. Yoshi opened his eyes to see what was wrong. Yoshi got up in position.  
>"Oh ... I remember the light that covers me ...!" Yoshi scratched his head.<br>Yoshi realized he really was not with Takuya and the wolf, even in a place that he had never seen. He was in a vast desert.

"Oh dear ... where is this?" Yoshi asked with surprise.  
>Suddenly there is a bully, Yoshi surprised to hear someone's voice. Yoshi looking for a voice that speaks all around but no one in the surrounding wilderness. Yoshi felt he was just curious. But there is shouting at him, surprised Yoshi again.<br>"Where does this sound?"  
>"Under you!" The voice that speaks from the bottom.<br>Yoshi turns sitting on someone who looks out of trouble. Yoshi back from someone who was at the bottom. Inside the hole, one that comes out. Turns out he was a green frog that strange forehead and an asterisk appears wearing a yellow hat sighed because he almost died from Yoshi sitting on it. Yoshi was surprised to see a frog who can speak other than wolves.  
>"AAAAH!" "Strange talking frog!" Yoshi panicked at the frog.<br>"You idiot, do not call my name like that!" "My name is **Keroro**, you know!" Exclaimed angrily Keroro show at Yoshi.

"Where is this actually?" asked Yoshi looked nervous.  
>"Do not you know?" "It's the <strong>Sahara<strong>**Blood**" Keroro answered.

What happened? What has been Yoshi done now in the Sahara Blood?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 3: Floreatark

Chapter 4: Floreatark

From the beginning of the story, Yoshi met with strange creatures that will kill him. But Wolfra rescue. Although Woflra asked Yoshi to use runes of Light to do something. Rune of Light is suddenly sending them to a place. Yoshi meets with Ireka in a mysterious dimension until he was sucked into one place. Now he is in the Sahara Blood.

At night, Yoshi made a bonfire with a strange frog named Keroro. They take shelter in a vast desert.

"Oh, my side hurts!" Keroro patted his waist.  
>"Sorry, this is my fault" "I was falling ..." said Yoshi.<br>"Anyway, where were you?" "I've never seen clothes like that" said Keroro wave of his hand.  
>Yoshi replied on Keroro that he lived in Tokyo, Japan.<br>"Tokyo?" "Japan?" "I've never heard of it ..." said Keroro always confused.  
>Yoshi feel this place is not Tokyo. Therefore, Yoshi would ask something to Keroro about where this.<br>"Eh?" "I've told this to you Blood Sahara" said Keroro when drinking.  
>"Not that, this country?" "I'm really far away from there" said Yoshi.<br>Keroro explains, this country is **Floreatark**.  
>"Floreatark?" Yoshi said as if he had given vague.<p>

"Yes, Floreatark is the most power and best-known" "I heard Floreatark government led by the king of big government" Keroro said.  
>"The king?" asked Yoshi.<br>"I have a human friend, he told all to him" Keroro answered.

"What is similar except you also live in this country?" asked Yoshi.  
>"Yes, we are a nation Keron, we stayed in opposite river but sometimes there is an almost do not like humans because of the behavior of" Keroro answered.<br>"So, you're different from the others, why do not you hate me like that" "Did not you say you had a man friend are you?" Yoshi asked.  
>"Of course, I'm wandering!" Keroro answered.<br>Yoshi blinking asked, "Wandering?"  
>Keroro want wandered to find his friend. Keroro told Yoshi about the trip but Keroro said makes it difficult journey.<p>

Keroro never been to the city of man, but he was expelled by humans because, according to city residents, he is a nasty creature. In another city, Keroro no have money to eat. He just ate leftovers from the restaurant.

Keroro talked with goosebumps about misfortune. Yoshi so stiff when he heard the story of the Keroro. "He's really unfortunate ..."  
>Yoshi would ask Keroro about the city.<p>

"You know roughly where the city will aimed at you?" Yoshi asked.  
>"Uhm ... so difficult because of this vast desert" "I'm really lost here" Keroro answer.<br>"Then, we have to walk to find the city" said Yoshi.  
>"Huh ... are you okay with here?" Keroro asked.<br>Yoshi said he did not know until he tried to continue.  
>"Oh, it looks like you're a nerd who never met but you seem interesting ..." Keroro simultaneously.<p>

The next day, Yoshi walk in the desert with a slight limp from the heat in the desert make the sweat that comes out of the whole body.  
>'Hot in here ... "Yoshi wiped the sweat from his forehead.<p>

Yoshi looked back to see the state of Keroro. Keroro turns lying in his body emaciated.  
>"Ah, you're all right, Keroro?" "What happened to you?" asked Yoshi was surprised to find Keroro emaciated.<br>"I'm ... thirsty ..."" I ... need ... water ... "Keroro talk less clear.  
>Yoshi holding Keroro time searching for water in surrounding desert. Yoshi blinked find aa oasis not far from it.<p>

"Ah!" "Water!" Keroro jumped from the arms of Yoshi.  
>Keroro ran quickly toward the oasis. Since then, Keroro nearly oasis but that oasis disappeared so Keroro falls.<p>

"Hey, you all right?" asked Yoshi here.  
>Keroro removing his head from the sand, then he pulled out the sand from his mouth.<br>"What the hell is this?" "Is not water supposed to be here?" asked Keroro complain.  
>"That is the Oasis" Yoshi said.<br>"Huh?" "Oasis?" asked Keroro nervous.  
>Yoshi explained on Keroro that the oasis is a difficult panaroma seen in front of the eye itself.<p>

"Huh ... I was really thirsty so ...!" Keroro limp.  
>Yoshi tried to find water in the vicinity of the desert, not long before he found there was an oasis. But Keroro did not believe it because he thought oasis was just an illusion.<p>

"That was real" Yoshi said.  
>"Huh?" Keroro blinking.<br>"Look!" Yoshi shows there are birds that congregate in green oasis.  
>That evidence gathering all the birds in oasis that the oasis was a truly original.<p>

"No one is real anymore ..." said Yoshi.  
>Keroro no longer bear to drink the water there. Yoshi also drink in the river. Finally they had to drink but suddenly they were surprised to hear that wags.<p>

"What's that noise?" Yoshi asked shocked.  
>"Oh no ... It's here!" Cried Keroro so tense.<br>"Why?" "He?" asked Yoshi blinked.

Shadow of a large bird that passes Yoshi and Keroro from above.  
>"No!" "He's coming!" Keroro panic.<br>"Glek ... bird?" asked Yoshi.

Came a bird-headed dragon and a keen hawk-legged in front of Yoshi and Keroro.  
>"It's a Bird dragon!" Keroro shivering.<br>"Birds dragon?" "I've never seen" Yoshi said.

Bird dragon attack Yoshi and Keroro then they fled. The bird Dragon was captured Yoshi with his feet.  
>"No, Yoshi-dono!" Keroro panic.<p>

That bird lifted Yoshi into the sky. Yoshi tried to break away from the grip of the dragon bird but can not because the bird is enormous. Yoshi think of a way to escape. Suddenly the light that emerges from the existing tattoo on his palm.  
>"Ah ... what?" asked Yoshi was surprised to see the tattoo on his palm.<p>

When the light appears, Keroro has to cover his face because of the glare of light. "What's that?"  
>After the light disappeared, baton appears in the hands of Yoshi. Yoshi was surprised how could baton it in him. He had no choice, he must hit the bird's stomach so hard that the birds were screaming even though he released Yoshi down. Yoshi falls into the desert.<p>

"You're okay, Yoshi-dono?" "How can baton was to you?" Keroro asked as here on Yoshi.  
>"Somehow, the stick came after the light of this tattoo ..." Yoshi see palms.<br>"Tattoos?" says Keroro.  
>"You know this tattoo symbol?" asked Yoshi show on Keroro.<br>Keroro replied on Yoshi, he had never seen the symbol, but he was never heard from anywhere.  
>"Oh, where are you've heard?" asked Yoshi.<br>Keroro shook his head because he could not remember where he heard.

Suddenly the sound of flapping wings again makes Yoshi and Keroro becomes tense. It turns out the dragon bird back.  
>"No!" "He's coming!" Keroro panic.<br>Yoshi thinks what he did to fight the monster. Yoshi remember it even though he saw his tattoo. He thought he had no choice to do that.

"Okay, I'll try!" Yoshi into action.  
>"Huh ... what are you doing?" Keroro asked.<br>When the bird approached, Yoshi tried to use a tattoo of his hands while saying something. "Rune Light!"  
>Symbols was give off light and then directs the light to bird dragon then Yoshi and Keroro close their eyes.<p>

After that, Yoshi and the Keroro opened his eyes to see what happens. The bird was gone. They wonder where the dragon bird disappeared.  
>"Huh ... where bird dragon?" Asked Keroro dazed when turned to the left and right.<br>"It's the same time ..." Yoshi began to remember when he used the rune when the monster attacked.  
>Keroro curious asked Yoshi about how he did it. Yoshi admitted he never saw this tattoo symbol.<p>

Yoshi recall ever Wolfra calling her 'prince', he does not understand why he called was. Yoshi remember stepparent had told him about diirnya still lost his memory. Yoshi wants to know who exactly he was.

"What?" "Your face pale?" asked Keroro.  
>"Ah!" 'Nothing "said Yoshi began to realize.<p>

Suddenly the sound of many footsteps running horses running around, Yoshi and Keroro shocked.  
>"What voice?" asked Yoshi.<br>"Ah, there's a coming!" Keroro shows there are gangs who ride horses.

Cavalry soldiers wearing black clothes and carrying the flag of pictorial three horned dragon heads.

Seeing the black cavalry, Yoshi feel a a bad feeling.  
>After Keroro blink seeing the flag picture a horned dragon heads three, he was never heard until he panicked remember who was wrong.<br>"Oh dear ... I remember!" Keroro shivering.  
>"Huh?" "You know who they are?" asked Yoshi.<br>"They ... **HoundHell**!" 'Those cruel forces! "Keroro answered with a shudder.

A black-robed was riding a horse in front of Yoshi and Keroro. Then he opened his robe, his form of a man faced feminia and tattoos on his face.  
>"You Arthus, Arthurk king's son, is not it?" "My name is <strong>Zaesal<strong>" said Zaesal smile.

"Huh?" "Prince!" Keroro asked shocked.  
>"Arthurk?" "Arthus" "stupid, was not my name!" "My name is Yoshi Katanaki, you know!" "You're the wrong person!" Said Yoshi.<br>Zaesal be relaxed only when he heard the words of Yoshi. General asked Zaesal about the prince is genuine or not. Zaesal Then he smiled and said something.  
>"Do not pretend you can not just lie to me" "If you lie, I'll kill you"<p>

"What are you talking!" "I told you, I'm not a prince who you're looking for!" Said Yoshi.  
>Zaesal be offended, he uses magic. Yoshi suddenly felt like his whole body was tied up and screaming in pain. Apparently Zaesal is a psychic expert who has psychic powers.<br>"You make me upset at all due to your lies" "I want to kill you but I do not have to kill you because my master told me to catch him alive"

"What did you say?" "Sir?" asked Yoshi does not understand.  
>"Again ..." Zaesal use magic again to make Yoshi in pain anymore.<br>Zaesal dropped Yoshi into the sand so Yoshi injured.  
>"Yoshi-dono!" Keroro shocked.<br>Zaesal sent generals to bring Yoshi into the headquarters. Zaesal glare on Keroro shaking.  
>"Anu ... should I be a servant?" Asked Keroro hesitated.<br>Zaesal silent and being cold stared at the Keroro. What is he doing on the Keroro?

====

In the evening,

Yoshi locked up in prison with Keroro.  
>"Why I was arrested, too?" Asked Keroro criticize.<br>Yoshi was up and began to realize what was happening.

"Yoshi-dono!" "You're alive yes" Keroro relieved to see the condition of Yoshi.  
>"I remember the strange people do strange things to me ..." "Who's he?" asked Yoshi touch his head.<br>Keroro describe the person named Zaesal had a terrible psychic power.  
>"The power of psychic?" "Like this RPG game ..." Yoshi thought he was in RPG games. Yoshi asked Keroro about the name of the troops, Keroro feels more tense.<p>

"Houndhell is the evil forces that arise during the coming two years ago invaded this country ..."" Now the country is led by a ruthless king "Keroro explains.  
>"Who is their king?" Yoshi said. But Keroro confused because he could not remember the name of the king.<p>

In most large hall, Zaesal using a very large stock pot to communicate with the king.  
>"My lord, I've found that you want to search for" "Now it is upon me"<p>

"Good, Zaesal!" "Now you bring him to me, let me want to kill Arthurk's son who inherited the tattoo" said a familiar voice through a large stock pot.

"Thank you, sir majesty!" "But there are always do not understand, sir Majesty" said Zaesal bowed his head.  
>"What do you mean?" Asked the voice from the stock pot.<br>Zaexal told the king that the boy was barely know him, he's just confused about their arrival.  
>"Right" "He must have memory loss due to 'rune' is" the voice says the king of the big pot.<br>"Rune?" Zaseal asked.  
>King was remember time that Arthurk do to him while using the runes.<p>

===

Keroro trying to remember the evil king, but he could not remember anything. "Damn ... I can not remember anything!"  
>"Calm yourself, Keroro" said Yoshi.<br>Yoshi has been thought of before Zaesal call him prince, so he does not understand why he is called prince.

Suddenly there was noise, Yoshi and Keroro shocked to hear something.  
>"Huh?" "What happened?" asked Keroro.<br>Outside, there is fire in the basment fort's headquarters.

In Zaesal's room, General has informed Zaesal that there was a fire in the basment fort headquarters.  
>"What!" "Fire!" 'How so? "Asked Zaesal.<br>"Somehow, there is a burn basment" the general replied.  
>Zaseal think there is an infiltrate at the headquarters of the fort, he ordered his generals to deploy its troops to search for the intruder.<p>

In prison,

"As the fire broke out ..." said Yoshi.  
>"Why?" Keroro asked, puzzled.<p>

Someone threw something into the black spherical front of two guards.  
>"Eh?" "What's that?" Asked a guard.<br>Apparently that is a black ball of smoke bombs! Smoke ball suddenly burst so that the smoke coming out of the black ball that made of two guards shocked and panicked. The smoke that enveloped them so that they could not see anything.

Since seeing the incident, Yoshi and Keroro shocked.  
>"What happened?" Keroro asked.<br>Yoshi heard someone call him, he was familiar with someone.  
>"Wait ... that ..."<br>It turns out people who he knew was his best friend, Takuya!

"Takuya!" "You're still alive!" Said Yoshi relief.  
>Takuya opened the prison doors with a key he took from the guard until Yoshi and Keroro is free from jail.<br>"Takuya, how can you find me?" Yoshi asked.  
>"I'll explain later, we run away first" Takuya said.<p>

Yoshi and the others out of jail. Takuya guide them to a way out but there is a guard came in their way. Wolfra suddenly appear attacking the soldiers.  
>"Ah, you wolves at that time!" Said Yoshi.<br>"Yes, Wolfra help me find you" "We are working together to free you" Takuya said.  
>Yoshi blinking said, "Wolfra?" "So his name that yes"<p>

"We do not have time to run away from here!" Said Wolfra.  
>"Yeah ..." said Yoshi and his friends.<br>They ran for the gate to get out of the compound. Finally they had found the gate. They barely approached the gate, but ... Suddenly, Yoshi and his friends to stop because they can not move.  
>"What happened?" Takuya asked.<br>"My body can not move!" Said Keroro panic.  
>Wolfra realize there is nothing stopping them with magic. "It could be ..."<p>

It turned out that Yoshi and his friends had stopped by the magic of Zaesal.  
>"Damn ... He's got psychic powers" said Wolfra can not move.<br>"No way ... people that doing something" said Takuya did not expect.  
>"Damn you!" Yoshi upset and angry when he saw Zaesal.<p>

"Do not underestimate my power" "You'll kill unless the prince's" Zaesal said smiling.  
>"Aahh!" "I do not want to die!" Cried Keroro panic and fear when holding his head.<br>"Hey, I can not let you do!" Said Yoshi.

Zaesal intend to harm them while making their agony. Yoshi and his friends screamed in pain when they were bewitched by Zaesal.  
>"Aaahh!" Yoshi and his friends screamed in pain.<br>"Hehehe ... you give up?" Asked Zaesal laugh.

Yoshi tried to hold on when he thought he could not save his friends.  
>Suddenly there is a large stone that hit the gate so that Zaesal and the lives of shocked. Zaesal shock when power is lost then Yoshi and his friends are now able to move.<p>

"Now, run!" Command Wolfra.  
>They fled through the gate. General has ordered all his men pursue them. But another large rock which fell into the front of them, then they stopped.<br>"Damn!" The general said.  
>Zaesal ordered his troops to be ready to shoot.<br>"I understand" co-General nodded his head.

Yoshi and the others can get out of the fort headquarters. Keroro saw something standing next to some boulders.  
>"He's throwing a big stone into the landscape, right?"<br>"That man ..." said Wolfra.  
>"Is that person an enemy or friend?" asked Yoshi.<br>"Do not worry, he's a friend" thought Takuya.  
>Yoshi wondered how Takuya could know that people was on their side. Takuya know if someone threw a large rock to the headquarters of the fort, that means people are still against the means, the competent authority.<p>

Apparently someone that almost not human because he is a Centaur! Centuar is half-man half-horse creature in legend myth.  
>Takuya and Yoshi shocked to see the centaur for the first time.<br>"Apparently you,... Clark!" Said Wolfra.

Clark, the centaur who served as a bodyguard in the royal prince Chornrick. His manner was very excited and firm heart. He deserves everyone's respect because he likes to help anyone in trouble.

Clark glared at Yoshi is shocked, then he smiled showing his teeth.  
>Yoshi so nervous why he smiled at him.<br>"Well ... First time I saw Centaur yes" "I think Centaur is only in fairy tales!" Said Takuya blank.

Clark felt the danger came, he saw emerging from the roof of the fort.  
>"Better we should quickly run away before they do"<br>"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Keroro asked in amazement.  
>"They'll shoot us with arrows!" Said Takuya.<br>"Exactly, son" "You two, quickly come up to my back!" Begged Clark.  
>Yoshi and Takuya rush back up Clark while Clark would run. Keroro holds Clark's tail so as not left behind when Clark left.<p>

"Now, shoot!" Command generals.  
>The troops fired all the arrows toward the target. Clark tried to get away from the attack arrows with Yoshi and others. Eventually they managed to escape the attack and then dart away.<p>

General submits to the Zaesal that they had escaped. Zaesal not look happy, he just pissed off. "Shit!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 4: Prince Chornrick

**Chapter 5: Prince of Chronrick**

Yoshi and his friends managed to escape from the evil villain in the group named HoundHell thanks to Clark, the centaur. They are now safely on the road the rocks in front of the lake.  
>"Finally we had escaped ..." said Takuya sighed.<br>"Yes ..." Yoshi nodded his head.  
>Clark was standing in front of Yoshi, and Yoshi was surprised to see Clark's face full of scary. Yoshi can not move a bit because of Clark's gaze.<p>

"Hey, what did he do to him?" Takuya asked anxiously.  
>Wofra be calm, he asked Takuya does not have to worry about then Takuya wonder why Wolfra be calm. Clark did looked up to the top, and then he screamed so loud that Yoshi and others surprise.<p>

"When he screamed, he's just happy to ..." said Wolfra little upset.  
>Clark happy hugging Yoshi tightly when Yoshi surprise as shortness of breath.<br>"Prince!" "Where have you been! '" "You really grown-up yes!'" At last we meet again! "  
>Takuya blinking surprised that Yoshi was called as a prince. "Prince?"<p>

But Yoshi detach himself from Clark's bear hug.  
>"Sorry, I think you're wrong person" "I'm not a prince known you"<br>Clark shocked at Yoshi did not know him.  
>"Huh?" "Do not you know me?" "You forgot?" Said Clark showed himself to Yoshi.<br>"I'm not a prince, you know, maybe you're wrong person!" Said Yoshi.

"What happened to him?" Said Clark shock.  
>"What may make, he lost his memory" Wolfra answered.<br>"What!" asked Clark.  
>Wolfra whispered something in Clark. Yoshi and Takuya wonder what they talked about. Wolfra asked Yoshi and Takuya went with them to meet with the prince.<br>"Huh?" "Prince!" Said Takuya.  
>"Yes, he was in the <strong>Mirage<strong>**Tower**!" "He will explain to you about what is happening in this country" said Clark showed eastward.

Takuya thinking earnestly.  
>"What, Takuya?" Yoshi asked.<br>"All right, we should go with them just" Takuya said.  
>"Huh ... why?" asked Yoshi surprised.<br>Takuya intends to find out the truth about Yoshi when I meet with the prince at the Mirage Tower.

"Wait, I remember that time was named pre Zasamel called me a prince ..." said Yoshi.  
>Therefore, Yoshi will come with Wolfra and Clark to meet the prince escorted there. But ...<p>

Keroro appeared to interrupt. Keroro in pain because his butt pierced by an arrow that earlier. He asked for a lift there is an arrow from his butt.

Yoshi pull arrows from Keroro's ass. "Are you okay?"  
>"Huh ... my butt hurt" exclaimed Keroro.<br>Clark scratched his head as he apologized with a hearty laugh. "Hahaha ... sorry!"  
>Keroro interjected, "What are you talking!" "I almost left behind!"<br>"You'd better come along with us" said Takuya.

===

In the fortress of Zasamel,

Zasamel reported to the king Xallas through a big pot that the prisoners had escaped.  
>"Forgive me, my lord for my mistake"<br>King Xallas asked her about who freed Arthurk's son.

"I think there is a wolf and a four-eyed boy, plus there is a centaur"

"Um ... surely they must be agents of Arthurk except ... the four-faced boy who" asked Xallas.  
>"I do not know" Zasamel bowed his head while honoring the king.<br>Xallas will send his loyal generals and soldiers to search for Arthurk's kid.

Clark and Wolfra take Yoshi and his friends to the Mirage Tower. Mirage Tower is the tallest tower in the meadow.  
>"Huh?" "Is this mirage Tower?" Said Yoshi blank.<br>"The tower?" "Is not it supposed to be the prince lived in a palace right?" Grumbled Keroro.  
>"Do not grumble, nag frog" said Wolfra.<p>

One of the farmers who witnessed Clark and Wolfra back, and then announced to the residents until the soldiers too that Clark and Wolfra are back. Everyone was welcomed at Clark and Wolfra with enthusiasm.

"Mr. Clark and Mr. Wolfra is back" "Welcome back!" Said a pack of old farmer smiled when greeted at Clark.  
>"Hahaha ... no problem!" "Our mission is finished!" Said Clark, laughing.<p>

Suddenly, a long-bearded old wizard red hat and robe of red come forward Clark and others. He is **James****Stantler**, Chronrick royal adviser.  
>"You've brought him back?"<br>Clark and Wolfra bowed their heads while saying that the prince has returned. They showed Yoshi forward James and the inhabitants of the city.

James and the people are very surprised at all since seen Yoshi. James approached Yoshi to make sure he's a prince Arthus or not. Until finally James was not one anymore Yoshi is the prince Arthus who disappeared ten years ago. James burst into tears, then he wiped tears because he did not take it anymore crying. "Finally you're back!, Prince!"

James has been bent in front of Yoshi. All the residents are also bent to worship at Yoshi. Yoshi and his friends are surprised to see that bow to worship at Yoshi.  
>"Ah!" "What?" asked Yoshi blank.<p>

"They seem to worship you" staring Takuya-glued nails.  
>"You are really popular yes" said Keroro.<p>

"Sorry, you are wrong" "I'm not a prince who you know" "I'm just a normal student" said Yoshi shook hands.  
>James surprised by Yoshi bizarre behavior.<br>Wolfra said, "He suffered loss of memory"  
>"What!" James asked in surprise.<p>

Yoshi asked James. "Why am I prince?"  
>"The proof tattoo you" James pointed.<br>"Huh ... this tattoo?" Said Yoshi showed the tattoo on his palm.  
>Takuya saw that picture of a light tattoo on the palm of Yoshi's hand. "Gosh ... that tattoo?" "Is that tattoo birth signs?"<br>"Yes ..." replied James. James blinked when he realized something strange.

"Wait, you can see that tattoo?" Asked James.  
>"Eh?" "Indeed, why?" asked Takuya answered.<br>"Gosh ... I did not expect, this young man could see the tattoo prince," cried James.  
>"What do you mean?" asked Yoshi.<br>James explained is a tattoo is a rune of White Light is a powerful rune of light sent from heaven on ancestral of prince Arthus. According to James, the tattoo will not be seen everyone except Arthurk's family and people who are trusted.  
>"Huh ... so they do not see this tattoo?" asked Yoshi to see the residents.<br>"Yeah, right" "All the people here did not see the tattoo but only Clark and Wolfra could see the tattoo is" James replied.  
>"Really?" asked Yoshi turned to Clark and Wolfra.<br>Wolfra and Clark said they could see the tattoo on the hand Yoshi.  
>"Not just them, Keroro also"<br>"What!" Clark asked in surprise.  
>"Huh ... this stupid frog can see master Arthus's tattoo?" Asked Wolfra too surprised.<br>Keroro offended at Wolfra about him. "Who says call me stupid frog!"

James wondered when asked Takuya about how Takuya can see Yoshi's tattoo. He also asked who exactly the young man.

Wolfra told James. "He's a friend of master prince from another world, he helped master Arthus"  
>"Eh?" "He's from another world?" "Impossible ..." said James did not expect.<br>Yoshi still hesitant about who he really was, why he was called as a prince. Takuya saw Yoshi hesitated, then he would ask James to meet the prince.  
>"Can we arrange a meeting with the prince's first?" "As a friend, I want to help Yoshi to find out the truth" Takuya asked.<br>"Hm ... right your actions" "Then, please come with me" said James invited Yoshi and Takuya follow to meet the prince.

"Why do we meet with the prince?" asked Yoshi whispering on Takuya.  
>Takuya said, "We'll soon know when meet the prince"<br>"Hum ... like what prince yes" "I want to see" exclaimed Keroro folded his hands behind his head.

Inside the tower, James led Yoshi and his friends into the hall on the second level. James asked them to wait until he called prince.

While waiting, Yoshi and his friends were sitting in a chair.  
>"How long ago ..." said Yoshi.<br>Wolfra said, "Lord Prince was busy writing a diary but I thought a minute later ..."

Clark suddenly heard a knock on the door. "Who's that?"  
>A sound soft-spoken woman who answered, "Here am I, I bring something for them"<br>"Oh, please come in!" "Do not be nervous" said Clark.

When the door opened, a teenage girl whose hair was tied pink ribbons appeared bearing a tray filled with tea to guests. She is **Yurrin**.  
>"I brought tea to treat you" said Yurrin carrying a tray.<p>

"Ah, yes" "Thank you" said Takuya when given tea by Yurrin.  
>Yurrin then put the tea on the table when Yoshi was sitting in a chair. Yurrin be pounding when met Yoshi. Yurrin face was flushed a little time looking at Yoshi's face.<br>"Eh?" "What?" asked Yoshi see Yurrin looks weird.  
>"Ah, nothing! '" Drink "Yurrin exclaimed in surprise.<p>

Keroro lifting a cup of tea on Yurrin saying, "This tea is delicious"  
>"Yeah, me too" Takuya smiled after drinking tea.<br>"Really?" "Thank you" said Yurrin a little nervousness.  
>Yoshi wanted to ask Yurrin. "Excuse me, what's your name?"<p>

Hearing the question Yoshi, Yurrin feel as if Yoshi did not know her.  
>"Why?" "What?" asked Yoshi.<br>"Ah, sorry" "My name is Yurrin, sir James disciple" "Nice to meet you" cried Yurrin covered her mouth with a tray, her face flushed.  
>Yurrin then returned to the side to wait for them to finish the tea.<p>

Yoshi wonder why Yurrin so once. Takuya felt she was never known Yoshi but Yoshi can not remember. Actually Yurrin is a Prince Arthus's childhood friend.

Suddenly James returned, he tells Yoshi and his friends that the prince is coming soon. Behind the curtain, there was a prince finally came out. It turned out that the prince was a ten-year-old boy who wore a blue robe and blue hair, yellow eyes like the eyes of Yoshi. It made all so surprising. He's was the second son of the king Arthurk, Aries.

"Aaah!" "He's the kids?" "He's really a prince?" Muttered Keroro.  
>"He's a prince?" "He was a kid ..." Takuya said in surprise.<p>

Aries meet with Yoshi, then he became cheerful once. Aries ran toward Yoshi then hugging Yoshi. "Finally you're back, brother"  
>Takuya and Keroro surprised to hear him call Yoshi "Big Brother". "Brother?" "So ..." "Yoshi's brother?"<p>

Yoshi pulled back Aries, saying, "Sorry, I'm not your brother, even I'm not a prince"  
>Aries blinks shocked Yoshi looked did not know him.<br>"Big Brother" "Brother do not remember me?" Aries said.  
>"Anu ..." Yoshi hesitation.<p>

Aries asked James. "Does that person really my brother?"  
>"Yes, it is because the proof is in the palm of his hand" James replied with a nod of his head.<br>Aries saw the tattoo on the palm of Yoshi's hand, Yoshi finally he understood that his brother did. But there was something he did not understand why Yoshi does not remember the past.

"Bro, you're have lost his memory?" Aries said.  
>"I do not know ... but I do not understand ..." said Yoshi.<br>Takuya agree with Aries. "I'm sure Yoshi is a prince ..."  
>Yoshi was surprised Takuya also responded as a prince. "Why do you think?"<br>Takuya replied, "Because you have a lot of mysteries in the past when you're small"  
>"Huh?" Muttered Yoshi.<br>Takuya asked Yoshi remember well about the first appearance in another world.

In memory of Yoshi, then he lay down in the park so that he does not remember himself. He found that the couple had no children, they named him "Yoshi" because they raise Yoshi as a foster child.

Yoshi was not able to remember anything about his past.  
>"Huh ... maybe bump your head?" Asked Keroro thought.<br>"I remember when is king Arthurk send you to another world with 'Crystal runes'" James recalled.  
>Everyone blinked, "Crystal Runes?"<br>James told Yoshi about the time is troops HoundHell attacked the royal Arthurk. James also explained that his father saved Yoshi at by sending Yoshi to another world.

Once told, Yoshi shock to know he was not Yoshi but a prince Arthurk. But Yoshi can not be sure he is a real prince because he could not remember. Aries has been noticed on Yoshi. When Aries asks Yurrin bring Yoshi and his friends into the room to rest.

"Well, master" Yurrin nodded her head. Yurrin asked Yoshi and his friends come with her to led to the room.

When on the way to the room, Yurrin want to talk briefly with Yoshi.  
>"Yes?" asked Yoshi blinked.<br>"Did you forget?" Asked Yurrin.  
>Yoshi confused by Yurrin's question. "Why?"<br>"Ah, all right" "Forget the question" exclaimed Yurrin nervousness.

Yurrin take Yoshi and his friends to a room containing two beds.  
>"Wow ... this room like a modern room in the days of 80th course" said Takuya look around the room.<br>"Please relax wrote here" said Yurrin smile.  
>Keroro jumping into bed with fun.<p>

"Thank you, Yurrin" said Yoshi.  
>"Uh ... yes, you're welcome" "I hope you remember again" exclaimed Yurrin red-faced.<br>Yoshi blinked, nodded his head. After that, Yurrin out of the room.

"Hm ... like he's a good girl" "But she had knew Yoshi" Takuya said.  
>Keroro is blinking, see Yoshi's face looked glum. "What, Yoshi-dono?"<br>"I think I feel de vaju ..." Yoshi face remained pale.  
>"Uh ... what do you mean?" Takuya asked.<br>"I think I've met with these people ..." "Even here ..." Yoshi said.

Behind the door, Yurrin secretly eavesdrop on that. Yurrin left the room to go into the Aries's room.

Yurrin came into Aries's room to meet with Aries. There was James too.  
>Aries heard of Yurrin that Yoshi little to remember something.<br>"Really?" asked Aries.  
>"Yes, I think she remembered but he was hard pressed to remember the past" Yurrin answered by nodding her head.<br>James was sure he would remember little by little before its too late. Aries expects his brother to recover the past.

Is Yoshi will again to remember the past are true?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 5: Who me?

**Chapter 6: Yoshi's true identitay**

At room, Takuya and Keroro are sleeping in bedroom. But Yoshi isn't sleeping because he think hard. He is think himself because just everyone call him "Prince". So Yoshi can't sleep because he many thinks. Yoshi went out to toilet.

"Where the toilet?"Yoshi asking, searching in around corridor.

Yoshi would evaporate when they go to the restroom until he stops.

Yoshi saw Aries was looking at the moon from the window.  
>"Are you awake?" Yoshi said.<br>Aries blinked meet with Yoshi. "Oh, brother!" "You're not asleep?"  
>Yoshi scratched his head and said, "I want to find a restroom or toilet"<br>Aries confused what was Yoshi said earlier. "Toilet?" "What's that?"  
>"Huh?" "Do not you know?" "The toilets were a place where many people who pee ..." "Oh ... I guess I find it hard to explain ...!" Said Yoshi nervousness.<br>"Oh, if you want to go to the bathroom, under ..." Aries said.  
>"Is that so?" "Thank you" Yoshi scratching his head. But Yoshi Aries asked what he was doing tonight.<p>

"I looked at the moon with my mother" Aries said that looking at the moon is yellow gold.  
>Aries remember mother telling him about his family.<br>"Where are your parents?" Said Yoshi curious.  
>"My mother died two years ago due to illness" Aries said sadly.<p>

"I know how you feel" "But where's your daddy?" Yoshi said notice on Aries.  
>"My father is dead after sacrificing himself to save the city and all the others" Aries said.<br>"So ..." Yoshi's looking at the moon.  
>One look at the beautiful moon, Aries smiled and said, "I'd like to meet with my brother because my brother one of my family"<br>Yoshi noticed Aries feels like to meet with his brother.

Aries like to speak the truth at Yoshi.  
>"According to James-san, war time, the father sacrifices himself to save everyone and the city by using the crystal runes" "Not only are saving all the people, the father also saves brother by sending it to another world" "My older brother is you"<br>Hearing the explanation of Aries, Yoshi looks wrinkled forehead, like a headache.  
>"Bro, are you okay?" Aries ask while trying to help Yoshi.<br>"Well, it's okay" Yoshi replied innocently.  
>"So ... if so, I'm going to bed first," "Good night" said Aries. Aries came into the room to sleep.<p>

Yoshi thinks Aries called him "brother", he little realized my memory little by little. "How my head ..."

At Aries's room,

Aries lie at his bedroom with a toy shaped Pegasus. He think what he doing to make Yoshi's memory is back.

"Don't worry, later he will remember"Wolfra lie down in floor.

Aries agree with Wolfra, then he now sleeping.

In the dream, Yoshi was surprised at around the darkness. "Where am I?"  
>Yoshi heard someone from the around darkness. "Huh?" "Who's that? '" Where are you? "<br>The voice asks Yoshi to go found it inside that light. Yoshi ran for the light to find the origin of the voice, so he saw there glimpse of light. The voice called him to come to him.  
>"Who are you?" Said Yoshi's approaching light. Suddenly the light was turned into a person, Yoshi closed his eyes. After that, Yoshi tried to open his eyes to see what's in there. Once the light is a man who bearded and robed in red, standing in front of Yoshi.<br>"Hah ... you ...?" Yoshi said in surprise.  
>"Everyone is waiting for all the needed you there" "You are chosen by the Rune of Light" a bearded man. Then he again turned into a light that makes Yoshi closed his eyes again.<p>

Now at this time, Yoshi woke up with surprise. Turns out he was just dreaming it.  
>"Huh ... a dream?" Said Yoshi tousled head.<br>Yoshi thought of his dream to meet with the bearded man, he wondered who the bearded man.

In the morning, Takuya and the Keroro woke up this morning.  
>"Wua ... overflowed my sleep!" Said Keroro yawned as held up two hands.<br>As he returned wearing his glasses, Takuya saw the condition of Yoshi. "Yoshi!"  
>Yoshi was awake but he seems less sleep because he's a lot of thought.<br>"Why you?" Takuya ask.  
>"It's the dream, I got this" Yoshi said, he rubbed his eyes.<br>Keroro blinking. "Dreams?" Yoshi scratching his head. "I saw the bearded man in there"  
>"The bearded man?"<p>

"Somehow, it looks like he asked me to protect this country" Yoshi said, yawning.  
>"Who is he?" Takuya ask.<br>"How could I know, he did not answer him"

Yurrin sudden knock on the door. "Excuse me, I've made breakfast below, please follow me"

Yoshi and his friends were invited to the dining room Yurrin to meet with Aries and others.  
>"Let's eat together!" Said Clark waved his hand.<br>Aries let Yoshi and his friends sat down together to eat together.

Yurrin brought some soup and chicken meat, bread for Yoshi and his friends. Yurrin each plate put at Yoshi and his friends.

Keroro smell a delicious soup. "It feels so good ..."  
>Takuya tries to taste the soup tasted delicious. "Wow ... great cooking!"<br>"This chicken was delicious ..." Yoshi chew meat.  
>"Miss Yurrin, you make exceptional cuisine" said Keroro.<br>"Really?" "Thank you ..." said the little red-faced Yurrin.

Munching on meat, Yoshi blinked saw a toy Pegasus alongside Aries ate soup.  
>"That's good toy..."<br>"Really?" "My mother gave this to me" Aries drinking glasses.  
>"Oh ... are toys in important to you?" Yoshi asked.<br>Aries put the glasses on the table. "Yeah but ... it's actually my brother's toy"

"Huh?" "Toys that belong to your brother?" Said Yoshi.  
>"Yes, brother given the name "<strong>Filma<strong>" " Aries nods his head.  
>"Filma?" said Yoshi chew his food. Then he stopped chewing because he was remembering something after the Aries claim the name "Filma"<p>

In his memory, the time is still child, he was eating with his parents. He with toys Pegasus, the boy ate the soup. The boy sees his parents smiled at him. The boy smiled back.

Yoshi shock after remembering something.  
>"Yoshi, what is it?" Takuya asked.<br>"I think I saw a husband and wife smiled at me when I was little," 'I think they are the biological parents "Yoshi said, he hand to his forehead.

"Huh ... so like what your parents?" Keroro asked.  
>"I do not remember my parents but my head hurt ..." Yoshi said.<p>

All people blinked stared silently hearing Yoshi remember anything, including Aries.  
>"Son, do you remember anything?" James asked.<br>"Yes ... I eat with my real parents ..." Yoshi said.  
>So the spirit, Clark stood with four legs. "So you remember?"<br>Yoshi replied by shaking his head. Clark became a broken spirit, Clark so lethargic.

"Sorry, I guess I can not remember ..." Yoshi said scratching his head.  
>"Really?" James folded his hands in dismay.<p>

After that, Yoshi is sitting on a big rock in front of the tower. Takuya came here to talk to him briefly.  
>"Looks like you've got trouble ..." Takuya said.<br>"Yeah ..." Yoshi seems not spirit.

Takuya attention on Yoshi, then looked at the sky with a smile. "Remember, when you first met in fourth grade, I came to school as a transfer student" "first time you meet me, so we played together" "Therefore, I want to help you as my best friend '  
>Yoshi blink hear Takuya speak. "Takuya ..."<br>Takuya smiled, showing his teeth. "Of course, we're friends!" "If you're in trouble, I can help any" "Your stepfather and my dad's fellow police detective"  
>"Takuya ..." said Yoshi. Yoshi smiled then he realized that his friend wanted me to be excited.<p>

When Takuya and Yoshi was conversing, Aries smiled at them through the window along with Yurrin.  
>"They're really good friends" says Yurrin enthusiastic.<br>"Yes ... I guess big brother was not alone anymore ..." Aries nods his head while carrying a toy Pegasus.

On the other side, James and the others saw Yoshi was conversing with a friend.  
>"Hm ... it seems he is not himself anymore because he's got a great friend" said James.<br>"Yes ..." said Wolfra.  
>they saw lClark looked cried. Clark tried to wipe tears from her eyes flowed without stopping to rub his face.<br>"It's really touching, but he could not remember us ..."  
>"My goodness, he was again ..." James was upset.<br>"Yeah ..." said Wolfra also annoyed.

Suddenly, a soldier in a hurry to come here to tell at Clark. The soldier whispered to Clark, so Clark was surprised to hear that the enemies will go to the Mirage Tower.  
>"What happened?" Asked Wolfra.<br>"Hellhound forces will come here!" Clark said.  
>"What?" "Well, I should report this matter to the lord prince" James surprised by the panic.<p>

On the way to the Mirage tower, a general of an armored black and masked horns were riding a black horse with his troops wearing black armor. He is Devolto, a general who believed Xallas, he is very cruel.

Smiling sardonically, Devolto see There is no end to jelad Mirage tower from afar. "So the Mirage Tower ..." "He said there was a young prince lived there" "Well ... I want to see this war"  
>He ordered all troops to be ready when approaching Mirage tower.<p>

===

In the hall,

Aries shocked that the enemy hellhound would come, after being told by James.  
>"What?" "The enemies will come here to attack?"<br>"Yes, he said, there are two forces each in a different place in the direction of the tower is" Clark said.  
>"It is impossible ... we can not allow them to attack here," said Wolfra defiant.<br>Aries think the confusion, James is not asking all panic, let Aries make a decision.

Yoshi and Takuya surprised to see a lot of people ran panicking.  
>"What happened?" Yoshi said.<br>"There seems to be happening here ..." Takuya thought.

Keroro scuttled towards Yoshi and Takuya. Keroro told them that the group hellhound will attack the tower Mirage. They went into the hall to meet others.

They met with Yurrin behind the open door.  
>"What, Yurrin?" Yoshi asked.<br>"Ah, Arthus I mean ... Yoshi, Mr. Aries has trouble ..." Yurrin answer.  
>Yurrin explain all of the Yoshi and the others.<br>"So, we have to do ..." Takuya said.  
>Yoshi notice that Aries looks for the confusion in the decision.<br>Yoshi was not able to let the group HellHound do so cruel, he would talk to everyone who was in the hall.

"Let me help!" "We all must do!" Said Yoshi directly in front of everyone. All people distract him.  
>"Huh?" "Prince ... ah, I mean master Yoshi ..." said James.<p>

Yoshi speech in front of everyone. "We should protect all people even can't let them do the cruel" "Therefore, we must fight them with will not give up"

One look at Yoshi's speech, James and others remember the king Arthurk never spoke like that.  
>"King Arthurk ..." thought Clark.<p>

Yoshi tells Aries that there is nothing to worry about, he wants to help everyone here.  
>"Brother ..." Aries said.<br>"Well ... he's right" "Let me help you" "I can do the strategy," said Takuya touched glasses.  
>The other to blink. "Strategy?"<br>"Quite right, Takuya's uncle had to military in Iraq" Yoshi remember.

"Well, what's the plan first?" Aries asked.  
>"First, the first evacuation of children and women, parents of here before the enemy came" "Second, the army blocked the road so we can speed up preparations" said Takuya give advice.<p>

When heard of Takuya's strategy, they feel trust him to do something.  
>"Okay, I understand ..." Aries said earnestly. Aries ordered James and others do that Takuya asked.<br>"As you wish, we understand" James nodded his head.

"Okay, I have to collect the soldiers to stand in the way that the evacuation of the population here is easy smoothly" Clark said smiling with excitement.  
>"I will tell all the residents here to evacuate" Wolfra said before he left.<p>

When viewing all the people who will stand up, Keroro think of anything until he gets his mind.  
>"Excuse me, sir prince" "There is a need to talk to you" Keroro bowed his head.<br>"Yes?" Aries blink when turned his attention to Keroro.  
>"As a sergeant, let me help you" "I've led my men in the colony" "Therefore, I beg ya" Keroro raised one hand to give respect.<p>

"Sergeant?" "Why did not you say?" Yoshi asked.  
>"How could I forget to tell you?" "But I'm the most popular sergeant at my colony" "I've never faced an enemy in leading the troops" said Keroro bragging.<br>"Let me help" begged Keroro.  
>Aries did not understand Keroro's reason but he let Keroro help guide the troops.<br>"Really?" 'Are you serious? "Yoshi said.  
>"Yeah ... but I had no choice ..." Aries said.<p>

Keroro patted his chest and closed his eyes. "Okay, leave it to me!"

Keroro smiled broadly as he thought of the truth. Keroro actually want to show the great nerve and became popular throughout the country. After daydreaming, Keroro laughing, smiling broadly. But when saw his face, Takuya and Yoshi became fed up. "What the hell is he?"  
>"He seems to be very troublesome ..."<p>

Some of today, all of these villagers were evacuated to safety. The soldiers lined up behind the Mirage tower just in case. Clark has been leading his troops.

On the second level of the tower, James led an army that can use magic.  
>In the hall, Yurrin and Wolfra are starting a prince Aries. Yurrin carry a wand to keep the prince Aries.<br>"Yurrin-san, how's brother?" Aries asked.  
>"Oh, he led the troops with Takuya-san in the forest" Yurrin answer.<br>"I see" Aries looked worried.  
>Wolfra, blue wolf asked Aries not to worry because Yoshi's not like that. Aries was agreed with him, he expects Yoshi to live.<p>

At the corners of the forest, Yoshi has led the troops with Takuya.  
>"Takuya, what should we do?" Yoshi asked.<br>According to Takuya, they will face the generals who led the troops. Therefore, they must wait so that the troops were coming, Takuya will gestured at him.  
>"He?" Yoshi asked blinked.<br>"I think I give it to him ..." Takuya glare to a high hill with annoyance.

On a high hill, handsome Keroro is stand. He has led the human forces that bring objects made of iron like a cannon that can shoot the ball bombs.  
>"I'll show our strength to you ..." Keroro generously.<br>Keroro remember if Takuya would give the signal, he will be in action. Keroro felt himself to be popular. But ... In the silence, the whole army was insistent stare in wonder as Keroro.  
>"Why do we have to follow orders this small creature?"<p>

Keroro felt he continues to insist by all troops. "Why do I keep staring like this?"

Do Yoshi and his friends can defeat troops led by Devolto?

TO BE CONTINUED...

.


	8. Chapter 6: Temse War

Chapter 7: The battle is tense

Devolto to ride black horse with his troops headed to the Mirage Tower. There is a mysterious man who was carrying arrows and wearing traditional clothing similar to a traditional Javanese dress, standing on the stone edge of the hill when I saw them heading to the Mirage Tower. The young man felt the air the wind, so he realized that the wind has a bad premonition  
>"This wind ..." young man looking white clouds turn black.<p>

A soldier came to report on the general Devolto that there Chonrick royal troops are preparing to deal with them.  
>"Huh, who had led the troops?" Devolto asked.<br>Prajuirt replied, "As you might guess, forces led by the prince's first return, Arthus"  
>"Hm ... Arthus is the first son of King Arthurk, isn't" "Now he's back to ya" exclaimed Devolto sneer.<br>Devolto ordered his troops to prepare for the attack.

In the forest, a soldier Chonrick came to report on Yoshi and Takuya that army Hellhound here soon.  
>"Well, it's time!" Takuya turned to Yoshi.<br>"All do not move at all until there is a chance!" Yoshi command.

Beyond the Mirage tower, Clark and his horsemen waiting Wolfra back. Finally Wolfra back and tell them that the troops Hellbound coming.  
>"All, we are ready!" Clark raised his spear to the top.<br>"Ready!" All the troops shout.

"Mr. James, if we can win?" Wolfra asked James who looks worried.  
>"I do not know ... but I have a feeling that bad ..." James replied with a shake of his head.<br>Wolfra worried about Prince Aries if he was alone in the tower.  
>"Do not worry, Yurrin right there next to him because she my students ever I teach to be a witch" said James.<br>"Is that so?" "I have a feeling the same as you, Mr. James" said Wolfra see clouds of black.

The soldiers Hellhound stepped riding horses hard as it passes through many trees. The soldiers Hellhound too.

Yoshi and Takuya heard horses's footsteps on the hard, they know that they come soon. Takuya gestured with a crystal glass to reflect light toward the hill.

Keroro see the light coming from a crystal glass that is used Takuya, he knew it was a light signal from Takuya to get ready now.  
>"It's time ..." Keroro folded his hands to his chest.<br>Now Keroro has ordered his army to fire the cannon, but a state of silence for the soldiers just stared at the Frog.

"Hey, what do you guys think?" "It's time not to stare me like this! "Hurry to do before they come!" Keroro reproach.  
>The soldiers use the cannon to fire at the enemy to come. Begin the iron ball when shot out of cannons.<p>

Some of the army Hellbound riding come to the woods to fight the royal army Chonrick but ... Suddenly a giant iron ball hit them. Some of the iron ball to hit a shot that Hellhound army come here.

There is a sword of armed troops who shock witnessed the incident.  
>"What the hell?"<p>

"Good, let's go!" Yoshi raised a wand.  
>All his forces stand by as advanced against the hellhound's army.<p>

==

A soldier riding come here to devolto are waiting to report to him.  
>"Mr. Devolto, there Chornick forces managed to defeat part of our troops"<br>"Hm ... not as bad as this ..." said Devolto.

"I leave that to you ..." continued Devolto ride a horse while away.  
>"<strong>Dolph<strong>!"  
>"I see ..." said Dolph, is quiet and cool young man, wearing a classic.<br>Then he disappeared.

In front of the Mirage tower,

Clark tried to fight the Hellhound by using a large ax, he was assisted by his loyal soldiers.  
>"You can not beat us as a force Chornick!" "We will defeat you all!"<p>

James ordered his soldiers to use fire magic to attack the troops Hellbound. They form a ball of fire, then threw a ball of fire in the direction of Hellbound forces to create a fireball exploded it threw the troops.

In the throne room, Aries still with Yurrin and Wolfra until the soldiers are also on guard for Prince Aries's safety critical.

===

With pride, Keroro folded hands. "Hahaha ... how our strength?"  
>Suddenly there was a loud noise that makes Keroro surprised. "What's that noise?"<br>A soldier looked up, then he surprised all when shows up.  
>"Aaah, what's that?"<br>Keroro blink heard a soldier showed up, until he saw what the soldiers are shown.

It appeared in the sky, there are a bunch of weird-faced insect repellent. They were ridden by the rider forces Hellhound.

What?" "Riders of insects?" Keroro asked shocked.  
>They dropped the bomb eggs down Chornick troops and cannon. Eggs of the bomb explosion.<br>"Glek ... so we are defeated?" Said Keroro panic when the explosion occurred.

Takuya and Yoshi see smoke visible on the hill. "The smoke was ..." "It could be ..."  
>"Ah!" "That Keroro's armys!" "What happened?"<br>Takuya showed up. "Look at the top!"

Apparently the insects fly into the sky.  
>"Ah... There is an enemy up insects?" Yoshi surprised.<br>"I think they use the insects to drop a bomb down" Takuya thought.  
>Yoshi is still worried about the Keroro that if he is fine.<p>

Suddenly there was a scream, Takuya and Yoshi was surprised to hear the screams.  
>"What?" Takuya asked.<p>

There some giant humanoid monster that carries axes appear!  
>"Glek ... what is it?" Yoshi asked, surprised.<br>"That's **Troll**!" "I've never read a book ..." Takuya replied in a strained.

The troll to deflect all warrior with the hammers. They attacked the soldiers Chonrick without stopping. Seeing this, Yoshi can not take it anymore. He wants to stop the trolls, but ...

Suddenly, a general Devolto appear in front of Yoshi then Yoshi stops.  
>"Who are you?" Yoshi asked.<br>"Well ... it turns out Zasamel is true, you really prince Arthus, son of the king Arthurk" "You're still alive but you do not remember you so" called Devolto black masked.  
>"Huh?" "So who are you ...?" Said Yoshi.<p>

Devolto introduced his name as he embraced his sword. "Let's duel!" 'Let me see how to fight you "  
>"Yoshi!" Said Takuya.<br>Yoshi will accept the Devolto's challenge to a duel.

"Yoshi!" "What are you doing? '" You can fight the real gunman? "Takuya asked, surprised.  
>"I do not know until I will try to continue again" Yoshi replied in a serious attitude. Seeing the seriousness of Yoshi, Takuya kept silent and would not interfere again in the interest of Yoshi.<p>

"Hm ... very good! '" Here I go! "Said Devolto immediately issued a black sword.  
>"Glek ... black sword?" asked Takuya.<br>Takuya warned Yoshi to be careful. At that time, Yoshi Devolto attack with his sword. Yoshi be able to withstand the attack with his cane. He pushed his opponent with the help of his cane, and Yoshi trying to fight Devolto with difficulty.

Is Yoshi able to counter with Devolto?

====

There was an explosion of the tower next to the Mirage, Clark was surprised to see the incident. Clark realized Yoshi in danger, he needs tohelp him but he's confused because he had to help his army against the forces HellHound.  
>"Clark, you're worry about to Prince Arthus right? '" Then, you just go help him! "grumbled a bearded general brown color with shield.<br>"Boby" "But ..." Clark said hesitantly.  
>"Do not worry, just let us do this" "You're going to help a prince!" "Isn't it your job to protect the prince?" Said Boby advise on Clark.<br>"Boby ... I understand .." "I leave that to you" Clark nodded his head.  
>Now the next time Clark went to rescue Yoshi. With hesitation, Clark thought. "Forgive me, all the people" "But I hope that all of life during thiswar ...!"<p>

In the altar room, Aries sitting in altar with Wolfra and Yurrin. Suddenly an explosion occurred, everyone was shocked.  
>"What's going on outside?" Aries asked.<br>"Jeez ... there are some the rider flying insects in there" exclaimed Yurrinsurprised.  
>"Damn ... they dropped the bomb egg down ..." "It could be ... prince ..."said Wolfra tense.<p>

Yurrin turned to the right to see the situation, so ... There was surprisingly few guards had been paralyzed by a young man who brings a sharp needle. He is Dolph  
>"Who are you?" asked Wolfra prepared when facing the enemy.<br>Yurrin utter incantations to remove lightning. He used thunder to fight Dolph. Thunder able to make Dolph could not move. Until now, Yurrin use wind to create a storm. Yurrin controlling storm against Dolph again. This swirl makes Dolph sucked into the swirl that he slapped down. Dolph floundered. He did not wake up.

"Did it work?" Aries asked.  
>Wolfra become tense as he felt something was wrong. "Isn't not succeed ..."<br>"What do you mean?" Aries asked in surprise.

Dolph suddenly back up without getting hurt.  
>"What?" "What's it?" asked Yurrin tense.<br>"Looks like he's not human ..." said Wolfra.

Who is is actually Dolph?

====

Yoshi fought a tense battle Devolto in all.  
>Devolto brandishing his sword to the Yoshi but Yoshi managed to avoid. Takuya tense watching them fight. "Unbelievable ... I've never seen like this ..."<br>Takuya shouted at Yoshi to support it. "Keep in mind such as kendo time!" "Focus!"

As said Takuya, Yoshi must focus on Devolto to be attacked. Yoshi focused look at the movements of Devolto so he can know his attacks against him. Yoshi finally managed to hold Devolto's black sword with his cane.  
>"Huhuhu ... You can hold me but you can not beat me!" Cried devolto.<p>

"I do not let you attack here!" Said Yoshi against Devolto.  
>"Um ... what was that?" Asked Devolto sneer.<br>Yoshi does not understand why such a cynical smile Devolto. Suddenly there was a shout at him through his mind. "The thought of this ... of ... Aries?"  
>Yoshi was Aries in trouble, so he avoids Devolto attack.<p>

"Takuya, we went to the tower!" Said Yoshi.  
>"Huh ... alright" said Takuya.<br>Yoshi and Takuya tried to escape to the tower Mirage to look for Aries and others. But ... there is a sudden attack that energy to make them stop.  
>"What?" Yoshi asked.<br>"Energy!" asked Takuya looked at the back.

Devolto apparently holding a black sword surrounded by black aura.  
>"Ah, what's that?" Yoshi asked.<br>"It was a black aura of energy ..." Takuya said.

"I can not let you into the Mirage tower until we have to fight" the Devolto holding a black sword.  
>"What?" "Are you crazy?" asked Yoshi angrily.<br>"If you do not want to, I'm still serious ..." says Devolto licking black sword.  
>Takuya admonished Yoshi not to be complacent because Devolto is a daunting opponent.<p>

===

Yurrin and Wolfra be injured while fighting Dolph.  
>"Hey, Yurrin!" "Wolfra!" "You guys okay?" Aries asked anxiously.<br>"It is impossible he is very strong ..." said Yurrin.  
>"He's not human ..." "Who is he anyway?" Wolfra removing his breathing when he was injured.<br>Aries worried if Yurrin and Wolfra attacked Dolph again, they will hurt worse. Therefore, Aries often face Dolph.  
>"Prince?" asked Wolfra.<br>"Young Mr. Aries! '" "What are you doing?" Said Yurrin.

Aries wants to ask something on Dolph with nervousness. "What about me?"  
>Dolph held the poison needles while answering. "I was ordered to kill you"<p>

"What did you say?" "So Xallas ordered you to kill the lord prince?" asked Wolfra surprised.

"You'd better go to bed ..." Dolph needle will throw an arrow at Aries.  
>But ...<p>

Aries picked up the blue stick is called "Cane Yons". Sacred sticks given his mother in Aries. Aries wiggle the his cane to summon water from the floor. Since seen the incident, Dolph horrified. "What?" "He had a cane Cane Yons?"  
>Puddle of water is able to stop the needle in the direction of the arrow to hit Dolph but Dolph managed to avoid standing water which is controlled Aries.<p>

"Jeez ... he controls water!" Said Dolph.  
>Wolfra remember the queen had given the sacred stick to Aries before she died.<br>Dolph threw a lot of needle arrows quickly. Aries use a water barrier with the help of his cane. But the barrier of water only lasted for one hour.

===

James felt something he had ever felt. "Wait, that's ..."  
>James ordered his soldiers to leave the tower to catch up to a safe place. James asked the two soldiers to be required. They will go to the altar.<p>

===

On the other side,

Yoshi constantly fighting with Devolto. Yoshi jumps back to avoid Devolto's sword attacks.  
>"Huhu ... nice ..." exclaimed Devolto.<br>Yoshi thinking how to beat Devolto. But ... Devolto raised his sword up, suddenly dark energy that comes out of his sword.  
>"Eh?" "The energy that comes out of his sword ...?" Yoshi said to myself.<br>From looking at it, Takuya felt had a bad feeling.

"It's dark and powerful energy, it's called Dark Blast" Devolto said smiling.  
>Yoshi became very tense since seen the tremendous energy of Devolto's sword. Yoshi's unable to move because of it. "Damn .. my body can 't move "<p>

Suddenly the bomb ball was thrown Devolto, so there was an explosion makes Devolto surprised when black energy back to the sword. "What!"  
>"Yoshi, quick!" Takuya shouted.<br>"Good!" Yoshi nodded his head.  
>Eventually they managed to escape when Devolto can not see in smoke.<br>"Damn ... what is the boy doing?" asked Devolto upset.

Yoshi and Takuya ran towards the Mirage tower but there Hellhound soldiers came in their way.  
>"Yoshi!" Said Takuya looked at him.<br>Yoshi nodded his head that he knows that is Takuya. Yoshi managed to beat the soldiers hellhound immediately. They again went to the Mirage tower to look for Aries and others.

On the way, Keroro panic escape when a fire in the woods. "Why is my failure?"  
>Keroro stopped when saw Yoshi and Takuya scuttled.<br>"Yoshi-dono" "Takuya-dono" "Do not leave me!" "Wait for me!" while waving his arms, Keroro yelling as follows Yoshi and Takuya.

===

In the altar room,

Soon, the barrier was gone. Aries negligence.  
>"Prince Aries!" Said Wolfra.<br>"No," said Yurrin tense.

"It seems that barrier is gone" Dolph would throw an arrow needle at Aries.  
>But James came to stop with two soldiers.<p>

"What are you doing to him?" "I will not let you ..." continued James preparing to use a magic wand.  
>Two soldiers of James hit the needle arrow thrown by Dolph. This moment, the so that the arrow needle on the hands of James dropped his cane. James was surprised at all. "How so?" "Quickly, he could throw an arrow needle"<p>

"Be careful, the needle filled with poison, teacher!" Said Yurrin.

"Old man, do not interfere with my business" Dolph prepared to throw the needle arrow to Aries.  
>Dolph quickly threw the needle straight arrow in the direction of Aries.<br>"NO!" Said James shocked.

Suddenly an unknown arrow of destroyed the arrow needle time nearly on the Aries, Dolph surprise until everyone as well. From outside the window, the arrow is straightened out by ... a young man wearing traditional Javanese dress and carrying a bow! He is Wayat.  
>"Found you!" Wayat glanced at Dolph.<p>

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Chapter 7: War isn't Over

Chapter 8: War Without Stop

Yoshi and Takuya ran forward Mirage Tower, but there are groups of trolls blocking them.  
>"Damn ..." said Yoshi.<br>"What can make, we are forced to pass them!" Takuya muttered.  
>Clark suddenly come ahelp Yoshi and Takuya.<br>"Clark!"

"Looks like you need my help ya" "Leave it to me!" Clark smiled as he took the ax. Clark tried to fight the trolls that Yoshi and Takuya can enter the Mirage Tower.  
>"Forgive us, Clark" "I leave that to you" said Yoshi.<br>Clark tapped his chest with a smile. "It's okay, don't worry about me"  
>Clark kicked the troll with the horse's feet behind him.<p>

After that, following the Keroro, meet Clark who tried to fight the trolls.  
>"Excuse me, mr. Centaur! "" Did you see Yoshi-dono and Takuya-dono? "Keroro asked.<br>"They're into the tower, but do not ask me the time to fight!" Clark said while holding a troll attack.  
>"Ah!" "Yeah ..." Keroro blinking in surprise.<br>Suddenly a troll came back Keroro so that Keroro's heart beats as if Keroro becomes tense. Keroro turning back to see who's behind it. Keroro surprised Troll standing behind him. Troll lift an ax to attack Keroro.  
>Keroro panic take his face in both hands. "No ...!"<p>

But Clark hit a troll with a single punch. Clark told Keroro quickly get into the tower. Keroro immediately ran into the Mirage Tower.

==

Wayat comes facing Dolph in carrying a bow and arrow.  
>"Eh?" "Who's he?" Wolfra asked.<br>James realized it was not from royal land Chonrick but he knows where he's from because that person's clothes he had ever seen.  
>"You're from Boroshuta, is not it?" asked James.<br>"Boroshuta?" "I remember my mom once told me ..." said Aries with Yurrin and Woflra.

"Yes, my goal to find that person" said Wayat.  
>"That person?" "Ah, lest ..." James thought.<p>

Dolph threw some needle knife, but Wayat shoot arrows with a bow. Arrows of Wayat able destroying a needle knife.

"Wow ... really great!" Said Yurrin.  
>"Well, extraordinary" Aries said.<p>

"Huh ... not bad so" "But I have to go from here but you will end up here" said Dolph cold emotion.  
>Dolph escape when out of the window which is not far away. Wayat after him but unfortunately Dolph disappeared.<br>"Damn ... he ran away!"

Yurrin worried because she wondered what was meant by "all is over here".  
>"I have a feeling that something wrong ..." James was very tense.<p>

Wayat see something coming from the tower window. "That's the reason that person ..."  
>Wolfra try checking out so that he was shocked. "A.. Ah ... Jeez ... what is it?"<p>

Hordes of giant beetles that fly Hellhound riders climbed into the sky.  
>"Giant beetle!" Yurrin asked in surprise.<br>"That's bad... The riders beetle!" Said James.

The gang is led by Plesteo, sexy girl with large breasts wear in her hair purple antenna.  
>"Hohoho ... it's time ..." exclaimed Plesteo sly smile.<br>Plesteo ordered the driver beetle firing rockets into the tower.

"We should have to get out as fast as we can before they attack" the Wayat act.  
>All the people fled to the bottom. Yoshi and Takuya stopped by the sound.<br>"What's that noise?"  
>"It seems there is a firing sound ..."<p>

Suddenly an explosion took place, they lay on the stairs.  
>"What happened?" Yoshi asked.<br>"Better get down again," said Takuya.  
>"What about Aries and the others?" Yoshi asked anxiously.<p>

They met with Aries and all the people on the stairs.  
>"Brother!" Said Aries relief.<br>"It seems you are fine" Yoshi said.

Wayat blinks seen Yoshi. "Is that Prince?"  
>Yoshi amazed Wayat to see him that he had never seen. "Who is he?"<p>

"We do not have time to get out of here" said James.

Suddenly the tower rocked, everyone was surprised.  
>"The tower began to collapse, we must get out!" Said Wolfra.<p>

Clark was surprised to hear the voice of the tower collapsed, he saw many riders ride a giant beetle firing rockets into the tower.  
>"No." "I must go there"<p>

Keroro climbed the ladder in exhausted.  
>"Gosh ... this ladder makes me tired!"<br>Yoshi and friends down the stairs past the Keroro.  
>"Ah, you guys!" 'What are you doing? "' Do not leave me like that!" Said Keroro screamed.<br>"It's time to talk, get out!" Said Takuya.  
>Keroro blinking wonder, the sudden collapse of the tower makes Keroro panic. Keroro back down the stairs to get out of this tower.<br>"I really hate this ...!"

Yoshi and friends made it out of the tower while the tower collapsed. "Finally we're out ..."  
>"Wait, I guess this is not over" Wayat see the trolls over here.<p>

Yoshi will fight the troll, but Clark came to defeat the troll.  
>"Clark" "You're safe!" Said Yoshi.<br>"I can not let all the hurt prince!" "That's my job to protect you!" said Clark excited.

Wayat staring into the sky with the feeling that something is wrong. "Better you should go from here, I'll do will distract them"  
>"Huh ... how are you?" Yoshi asked.<br>"Excuse me introduce myself, my name is Wayat, knights of Boroshuta" "Prince, if we meet again, I need your help" said Wayat.  
>"My help?" 'What do you mean? "Said Yoshi blinked in surprise.<br>Do not have time to talk, Wayat told Yoshi get out of here with the others. Then Wayat left Yoshi and others.

"Glek ... what did he do?" Takuya asked.  
>"Excuse me, we should go from here" says James.<br>Clark asked Aries ascending back to protect him.  
>Yoshi think what was Wayat said, and went with friends to get out of the tragedy of war.<p>

When they ran up to James to stop because of back pain.  
>"Teacher, you okay?" said Yurrin.<br>"My back hurt, I guess I can not run anymore because I'm old" "Better you should go" said James looked exhausted.  
>"No." "I do not want the teacher alone here, although the war here," said Yurrin.<br>"It's true she said, I also" Yoshi said.  
>"Sigh ... I'm sorry ..." James sighed.<p>

Aries noticed to James when climbing Clark's back, then climb down from Clark's back.  
>"Mr. James, as a prince, I do not want to leave you alone in here" "Well, come to Clark-san's back" Aries said.<p>

"Mr. Prince?" asked James blinked.  
>"What is ...?" said Clark.<br>Aries told Clark that he was fine, he can still walk.

James ride up Clark's back now. "I'm sorry, Clark"  
>"It's okay, that's the prince Aries's wish" said Clark.<p>

Takuya whispered to Yoshi about the wisdom of Aries.  
>"Well, yeah ..." Yoshi noticed in Aries.<br>"Look over there!" Keroro shows.

Wayat standing on the rocks, then firing arc. He has lots of arrows pointing gold on some giant beetle driven by the soldiers.

Plesto surprised to see Wayat able to defeat some giant beetle.  
>"Who is he?"<p>

Yoshi surprised to see the incident with others.  
>"Great ..." said Takuya.<br>Wolfra ask all should get out of here before it's too late, then Yoshi and his friends try to figure it out before it's too late.

"Mr. James, where do we go?" said Takuya.  
>James was given if they will go west to find a safe city.<p>

Wolfra stop Yoshi and his friends because he heard something like the engine is loud.  
>"There seems to be blocking the way out ..." "You hear a voice?"<p>

"Sure, I heard a voice ..." Yoshi said.  
>"It sounded like a tank ..." Takuya thought.<br>Yurrin show something big in the trees. "What is it?"

There is a large armored vehicles to cross the iron in the woods.  
>"Ah, it's tank?" Takuya asked, surprised.<br>"Tank?" "What's that?" Said James.  
>"Better we should find a safe place before that ..." said Yoshi tense.<p>

The tank fired until there was an explosion troubling Yoshi and his friends.

"It's impossible ... it can destroy?" asked Clark tense.  
>Takuya asked everyone should find a cave to flee to cave for safe. Keroro finally found a hole in the cave near the river. Yoshi and the other fast straight into the cave before the tank attack.<p>

There was the explosion of the tank attack. The tank attack caused an explosion that makes this cave will collapse.  
>"Ah, this cave will be destroyed!" "We must get out of here!" Said Clark tried to avoid the falling rocks.<br>Takuya asked Wolfra to find a way out, but according to Wolfra, there is no way out because he did not smell the wind.

Keroro so annoyed at the same time worried because no one could have survived.  
>"Did we can not survive ...?"<p>

A large stone fell down Aries.  
>"Watch out, the prince!" Yurrin shouted.<br>Aries so tense when a boulder fell to him but ... Yoshi has saved him from a falling boulder.

"The young prince," said James surprised.  
>Aries realize he was still alive thanks to the help of Yoshi.<br>"Aries, are you okay?" Yoshi said.  
>"Yeah ..." "Thank you, brother" Aries said nodding his head.<p>

"Hey, this cave will collapse!" "So there is no way out here" said Takuya nervously.  
>"Uuh ... what do we do now?" Asked James to feel desperate.<br>Aries was grieved and blamed himself for many victims there.  
>"Mr. Aries ..." Clark said trying to comfort Aries.<p>

"Takuya, what do we do?" Yoshi asked.  
>"There is no way anything here, it's useless ..." Takuya said.<p>

Suddenly there was a girl who wore a white cloth and carrying a stick up in front of Yoshi and everyone. They surprised the girl appeared.

"Ah, girl?" "How could she do?" Clark asked in surprise.  
>"It looks like ... she a witch?" Said James opened his mouth wide.<p>

"Eh?" "Where's my food?" "I should have my food here," said the girl's confusion.  
>When the stone fell, she was shocked but realized she was already in place.<br>"No, I do again ..."

"Excuse me ..." Yoshi wanted to ask her.  
>Without surprise, the girl wanted to ask Yoshi about this place that she had never seen. "Where is this?"<p>

Upon hearing the girl's question, Yoshi and everyone looked at each other in amazement.  
>"This country Floraterk" James replied the girl.<br>"Oh ... so" "My name is **Viki**, I can take anyone anywhere with a magic" Blinking Rune "!" "Nice to meet" Viki smiling, happy to introduce myself.  
>"Excuse me?" 'This is not the time to meet a situation like this ... "said Wolfra little annoyed.<p>

"Then, can we escorted into the city?" Said Takuya.  
>"Oh, can" "No problem, I can take you anywhere" said Viki nodded her head.<p>

Viki asked everyone to gather in front of her so she can take them somewhere.  
>"Ready?"<p>

Viki will say the spell with raised her wand to teleport Yoshi and his friends. A fly was perched Viki's nose, then It's gone.

Viki will sneeze while stating something. "Intensive ..."  
>Now when Viki sneeze teleport at Yoshi and his friends.<br>"What are you doing?" Said James.

In chaotic, everyone starts to disappear. All the people drawn to the fast the dimension. When the dragged, Yoshi overthrow his body in a tense feeling.

===

After the war, Devolto ordered all troops to stop battle, and also ordered them to find the prince and others.  
>Plesto down from a giant beetle, she spoke with Devolto.<br>"Huh ... men carrying bow had disappeared after attacking us" "Who is he anyway?"

"Bow-bearer?" "Huh ... so" said Devolto.  
>"Hm ... what about the kid Arthurk the back?" Plesto asked.<br>Devolto quiet though Plesto upset Devolto can not answer the question. Dolph came in front of them.

"Dolph, what are your plans?" Asked Plesto.  
>"My plan is not so because he was" Dolph replied.<br>Plesto grinned as saw Dolph. "You mean the archer?"

A soldier came to the generals Devolto reported that there was no sign of Yoshi and everyone.  
>"What did you say?" 'They're not here? "Devolto asked.<br>Plesto figured they'd gone but Dolph sure they are still alive.

"I'm sure they live, they're out ..."

"Huh ... I must report to the king Xallas" exclaimed Devolto back riding.  
>When Devolto go, Plesto respond to this in vain.<p>

====

In a flashback memory of Yoshi,

Yoshi sees a child that is similar to Yoshi was playing with his father as king. The boy was riding Wolfra to play.  
>"Huh ... that me?" Yoshi thought.<p>

Yoshi saw the figure of laughing dad with the children. Then he also saw a figure mom smiled as she holding a baby. The mother accompanied by James and Clark. Yurrin also come into play with the child.

"The baby ... Aries?" Said Yoshi think.  
>Yoshi realized it was not a dream but real memories ... that should not be lost.<p>

So the next memory, the War against the forces Xallas. Yoshi standing in front of the room a special rune of Light.  
>"Huh ... it's ..."<p>

Yoshi watched the father gives rune Light on the child, he began to remember. After that, the father sent his son to the dimension through the portal hole. From looking at it, Yoshi felt himself coming back to what he saw.

Yoshi suddenly dragged into the darkness again. "... Waaa!"

One day, Yoshi was awake, he was opened his eyes to see what was wrong.  
>There Aries, Wolfra and Takuya were waiting for him to wake up.<br>"Ah, thank goodness" relief Aries said.  
>"You know, I was anxious to make wrote!" Said Takuya.<p>

Yoshi knew he was remember he was with the others teleported by Viki.  
>"Where is this?"<br>"I do not know, had been careless girl named Viki will teleport us but she made a mistake ..." Takuya said.

"My back pain ...!" exclaimed James was in pain.  
>"Master, you okay?" Said Yurrin.<br>"Sorry, I accidentally because of teleported!" Said Clark scratched his head.  
>"Yes, because your weight is making my back hurt" said James.<p>

I do not see the frog fussy and clumsy girl here ..." said Wolfra.

With nervousness Aries asked Yoshi. "Is older brother okay?" "Did I call you Yoshi?"  
>Looking at Aries, Yoshi smiled and scratched his head Aries.<br>"Do not worry, big brother is fine, Aries, my little brother"

Aries shocked Yoshi calling him "younger brother"  
>"Eh?" "You were calling my name ..." "So ..."<p>

Yoshi nodded his head.  
>"Yes, my memory is back" "My name is actually Arthus, son of Arthurk, king of Chonrick"<p>

"Brother ..." Aries issued tears.  
>Aries hugging Yoshi sobbing happily.<br>"I'm really glad you're back, the only older brother of my family"  
>"Aries ..."<p>

Wolfra and others surprise turn their attention to the recall Yoshi.  
>"Young Mr. Arthus?" Said Wolfra to Yoshi.<br>"Yeah, had long been met, the wolf knight" Yoshi said, smiling.  
>Wolfra remember Arthus once called "wolf-warrior", so he is very grateful.<p>

"Did you remember everything?" James asked as he approached Yoshi.  
>Yoshi nodded his head that he had remembering all.<p>

"Hey, hey!" "Do you remember me or not!" asked Clark.  
>"Yes, do not you Clark, Centaur's gallant!" Said Yoshi.<br>Clark was moved once because happy Yoshi to remember him. Clark was unable to hold back tears as he hugged it tightly with Yoshi.  
>"Arthus, I'm really grateful!"<p>

"Damn Clark" "You really have not changed ..." Yoshi said as he hugged tightly by Clark.

Takuya really do not think Yoshi turns out to be a real prince, he was smiled at Yoshi down by the people he knew.  
>"No. I thought you were a real prince, Yoshi" "Eh, what I call" Arthus "?"<p>

"Hm ... everyone here calls me Arthus but only you can call me Yoshi just because you're my best friend" Yoshi exclaimed, smiling.  
>"Yoshi ..."<p>

Takuya is still thinking about things that worry.  
>"Eh, what's wrong?" Yoshi asked.<br>"I guess I'm not from here, but how I can go back to the real world?" Takuya asked.  
>Yoshi attention to Takuya look glum.<p>

"Takuya ... do not worry, I promise you to bring you back to the real world!"  
>"Really," asked Takuya.<br>"Yes, I promise to take you home into the real world if we solve this problem?" Yoshi nodded his head.  
>Takuya smiled and nodded his head as Yoshi has a strong stance and bold.<p>

Yoshi blinked seen Yurrin standing in front of him. When Yoshi staring, Yurrin became nervous in her face red.  
>"Huh ... Is that you, Yurrin?" Said Yoshi Yurrin pointed to.<br>"Uh ... yes, you finally remember ..." Yurrin still face red.

Yoshi Takuya whispered, "She's your childhood friend, is not it?"  
>"Exactly, she is my friend" "But now he's become such a" Yoshi said.<br>Yurrin excited when her face reddened. She reversed away because she was embarrassed.

Yoshi will make a speech in front of everyone.  
>"We all must save the country dair father's evil enemy, we can not give up!" "We must win against the forces Hellhound!"<p>

James moved Yoshi spoke like a father.  
>"Hehe ... this is like I waiting for!" Clark moved when excited.<p>

"For the whole country all of us!" Yoshi raised a hand.  
>Takuya and everyone helped carry the one hand each.<br>"YEAH!"

Yurrin see James eagerly raised a hand, then asked with curiosity. "Are you okay?"  
>"Eh?" "What do you mean?" James asked.<br>"Anu ... your back ..." said Yurrin a little worried.

James realized he had forgotten his back ached from falling. James became back pain. He bent down because of his back pain. Yurrin trying to help her teacher.  
>"Oh ... my back hurts!"<p>

"Oh my god Old man ...!" Said Wolfra a little annoyed.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Chapter 8: Centaur Clan

Chapter 9: Centaur Clan

After Yoshi has to get back at memories of his past life, he plans to return the entire country as the original return one day.

"But where is it?" Takuya asked as he looked to the left and right.  
>They are in the vast grasslands and filled with wind.<br>"Wow ... so cool here!" Said Yurrin feel the wind in the her entire body.

Clark was familiar with this place.  
>"Clark, what is it?" Wolfra asked.<br>"I think I've been here before ..."

"Ah, wait! '" Where Keroro and Viki? "Aries said in dismay.  
>James thought Keroro slapped everywhere due to carelessness of the girl. Wolfra so tense at the sound of something.<p>

"Is Hell Hound again?" Yoshi ask when preparing to bring a cane.  
>"No, they ..." Wolfra answer.<p>

Some of the mob surrounded the tail of a boar appeared Yoshi and his friends.  
>"Ah, a wild boar!" "I think their tantrum because we've been in their authority" Takuya said.<br>"Wait ... I remember ..." Clark tried to remember.  
>"Huh ... what do you mean?" James asked in surprise.<p>

Suddenly the sound of footsteps are hard to make hordes of wild boar was shocked, then frightened pigs ran.

"They're gone, but what was that noise?" Yurrin asked.  
>"Hm ... I think I know the sound of footsteps ..." said Clark thought.<p>

Apparently they are a group of centaurs like Clark. Centaur burly bearded man with long hair and carrying a big a cane with his troops.  
>"<strong>Sharkos<strong>!" "Long time no see you!" Clark said with a smile.

Sharkos was a friend of Clark! He was surprised to see Clark and others.  
>"Is it you, Clark?" 'Why are you here? "<br>Clark scratched his head while explaining something to Sharkos.

"I see" "Hellhound is horrible ..." "Wait, what about the prince?" "Do not you begin with?" Sharkos asked anxiously.  
>"Do not worry, Prince Aries was safe now with the other" replied Clark.<p>

"Sigh ... thank God" "We're worried about it at you" "When the war started, we came to check the situation in the kingdom Chonrick at the request of the village chief, was actually more dire than previous wars" Sharkos said.

"Why, so you come to the kingdom of Lord Chonrick time of war then you're looking for us" said Clark.  
>"Yes, the village head felt a foreboding that bad" "That's why he sent us to check that something that will happen" Sharkos explained.<p>

"What about the village chief?" James asked.  
>"He's still waiting in our house" "We can take you there" Sharkos answer.<p>

Clark remembering something, then he would say something surprising in Sharkos.  
>"There are going to tell you, Sharkos" said Clark.<br>"Why?" "What do you mean, Clark?" Sharkos asked in amazement.

Clark has been shown Yoshi to Sharkos and his troops. When viewing Yoshi, Sharkos and others commented about him in confusion. Clark whispered to ask him to show rune tattoos at Yoshi's in Sharkos and his friends.

At the request of Clark, Yoshi raised one hand to reveal a tattoo Rune on Sharkos and others. Light Rune suddenly appeared on the palms Yoshi, Sharkos and the other big surprise.

"Ah, is not it ...?" Asked one another centaur surprised.  
>"It's a rune of Lights Arthurk inherited the king!" "Wait, he means ..." Sharkos realized that Yoshi is the Arthus prince, son of the king Arthurk.<p>

Sharkos and all of its troops have been looked down head on Yoshi in salute.  
>"Prince Arthus, welcome back!" "We have been waiting for you, we'll help you"<br>Yoshi was a little embarrassed when tried to ask Sharkos and others do not have to bow their heads.  
>"Now the brother has become popular, hehe" Aries smiled.<p>

Sharkos ask a centaur to convey a message to the chairman of the Centaur the village chief. Sharkos asked Yoshi and his friends boarded another centaur to go to the Centaur village. Yoshi and Aries ride Clark and the others backs up the other centaur's back.

A few hours later, Yoshi and his friends had come to the Centaur village abuzz. Many Centaur in the village.  
>"Well ... a lot of centaurs here" "Excellent!" Said Takuya.<br>"No mistake, I remember this village was the birthplace of Clark-san" Yoshi remembers back up to Clark.  
>Clark smiled in excitement. "Yes, this village of my birth!" "I can not wait to meet my wife!"<p>

Takuya blinking in surprise. "Wife?" "So he married?"  
>"True, he once told me" Yoshi said.<p>

All centaur gathered to see the arrival of Yoshi and his friends with enthusiasm. They bowed their heads in honor of Prince Aries and Arthus.  
>There was a village chief who is old Centaur is waiting with a white female Centaur that golden-haired blonde.<p>

"Ah, **Sirena**!" Said Clark happy.  
>"Honey, long no see time! '" I'm worried about you, my husband! "Said Sirena was relieved to see her husband again.<br>"Hoho ... seems you're saved!" Said the village chief Centaur carrying a stick.  
>"Chef never change it" Clark scratched his head.<br>"That's his wife? '" She's very pretty at all "Takuya whispered to Yoshi.  
>"Yes ..." Yoshi nodded his head.<br>Clark introduced his wife to Yoshi and his friends.  
>"You must be the prince Arhus and the prince Aries" "Pleased to meet you" Sirena said smiling hospitality.<p>

"Chef, have not see you" said James greeted the Chef.  
>"Oh, James yes" "Long time no see you too" "You really do not change it" said Chef Centaur.<br>"They know each other?" Said Yoshi.  
>Yurrin explained that James and Chef Centuar never reconciled to the king Chonrick because the king Chonrick help them a lot.<p>

Chef centaur welcomed Yoshi and Aries in all respect. "Prince, we are pleased to welcome you here" "Call it your own house"  
>"Thank you for your wishful ..." said Yoshi nodded his head.<br>"Equally, Sirena will treat you until you have to rest" "Please, yes, Sirena" said Chef Clan Centaur.

Sirena took Yoshi and his friends to be treated.

After that, Chef Centaur was talking with James to discuss something.  
>"James, did not present" Time "is not it?"<br>"It's time?" "Ah, I remember the king Arthurk say that before the war started!" James remembered something.  
>Centaur Chef nodded his head as he explained that they would soon explain to Prince Arthus and Aries as well.<p>

After Yoshi and his friends were already being treated by Sirena, she asked them to take a break in the room until she called them to go to the Chef Centaur.

"They're really good at all" said Takuya.  
>"I remember a teacher once told me first Centaur was almost hostile to humans, but now they are not hostile anymore thanks to the king Armat" said Yurrin.<br>"Huh ... Armat?" "Is not that my grandfather?" "My grandfather did that?" Yoshi said blinked.  
>"Yes, that's what he called a hero because he saved the centaurs are" Yurrin nodded her head.<br>Aries enthusiastically stated that the father agreed with the chairman of the Centaur to work together.  
>"Help?" Yoshi said.<br>"Now I understand the reasons for their cooperation that Centaur can be useful to help people make the road" Takuya thought.  
>"Exactly, four-eyed kid" "I heard from Clark, the centaur is helping merchants who will go through a short cut from city to city Manchet" Wolfra explained.<br>Takuya asked blinking. "Manshet City?"

Yurrin explained to Takuya that manshet city is a city in which the bilateral trade from other countries or other cities. Yoshi became very interested with enthusiasm.  
>"I think I want to go there!" "I've never been to another city"<br>His brother also joined by Yoshi. "Me too!" "I've always wanted to go there!"

Yoshi asked Takuya and Yurrin to join or not.  
>"Huh ... I also go?" "I guess, maybe I want to see there" Takuya said in Twitter.<br>Yurrin again red-faced because she was asked Yoshi.  
>"Yurrin-chan?" "Are you coming?" Yoshi said in amazement when he saw Yurrin daydreaming.<br>Yurrin shock after she daydreaming.  
>"Uh ... if the prince would ..." Yurrin a little nervous when talk with her embarrassment.<p>

Suddenly Yurrin's answer stopped because of an Wolfra discuss anything on Yoshi and his friends.  
>"If you want to go to town Manshet, you need permission from Chef Centaur"<br>"Uh ... what?" Aries asked.  
>Wolfra explain manshet city is behind the mountains of Wildness but many wild animals live there because it's so, traders need the help of Centaur to make the beast go.<br>"Oh I understand that's why we need the permission of the Centaur Chef!" Said Takuya.  
>"Then, we have to meet with Chef Centaur yuk!" said Yoshi.<p>

Sirena suddenly returned to meet with Yoshi and friends, Sirena asks Yoshi and his friends went to the house to meet him Centaur Chef because he wanted to talk to the prince.  
>"Uh ... Chef talking to us?" Said Yoshi blinked.<p>

Since then, Yoshi and his friends were invited into the living room at home Chef Centaur.  
>"Sorry, I invited you here because there we still had to talk to you all" "Yeah right, James?" Said Chef Centaur.<br>"Yes, prince Arthurk now sixteen years old" "So now we will tell the truth behind your past in" "Prince Aries, would you mind listening?" James explained.  
>"Yes, as a prince, I want to know what happened in the past ..." Aries nods his head.<p>

"James-san, what would you talk to me?" Yoshi asked.  
>"Orplehus!" James answered directly.<br>"Orplehus?"Takuya asked.  
>Yoshi was remembered his father had told him when he was small.<p>

James explains, Orplehus is a three-headed dragon that brought doom to the whole country, but eventually he was sealed by two brave knights.  
>"Two brave knight?" Aries asked.<br>"Yes, he is your grandfather, Arthur" "One more person was a friend of Arthur is Craiken" said Chef Centaur.

"I remember my father once told a friend's grandfather had disappeared with his grandfather after beating Orplehus" said Yoshi.  
>"Really, no one else at the time, I take care of the king's host was a kid" "the King continued his father's footsteps as king" James tries to remember.<br>"By the way, why the bastard half-brother named Xallas called my father?" Yoshi asked with curiosity.

Chef James and Centaur silent in suspense.  
>"Xallas is the son of knight Craiken but its not the same as his father's" Chef Centaur said.<br>James explains, "Since the master Arthurk born, a woman came to the kingdom with Xallas a child" "The woman who claimed Craiken's wife was named Roze Craiken never met but I can not believe" "King Arthur is married to wife Craiken but not long after his second wife died of the disease, so king Arthur adopt Xallas "

"Whether he wants to seize the kingdom to rule Orplehus" said Takuya suspect.  
>"Of course, I could not believe Craiken's son do this" said James.<br>Clark remember the first time since first came to the kingdom Chonrick, he met with Xallas but he thinks he's a cold. Wolfra also agree with Clark.

"Why would he want Orplehus?" "What is the purpose Xallas to Orplehus?" Takuya and Yoshi asked simultaneously.  
>James did not know what the real reason Xallas but he thinks otherwise, the whole country will be in danger.<p>

Chef Yoshi Centaur advised the prince that he is a descendant of his grandfather who is a person who can seal Orplehus.  
>"Huh ... I?" Said Yoshi show himself when startled.<br>"Yes, because you were tattooed runes of Light by your father" "You have become heirs to stop the actions Hell Hound" explains Chef Centaur.  
>Clark enthusiastic thought Yoshi can stop crime Hell Hound.<br>"Sigh, only one problem" said James looked anxious.

"What do you mean?" Yoshi asked.  
>"Only one problem ... the Rune of Darkness" James said.<br>"Rune of darkness?" "Where is it?" Yoshi asked.  
>James thought the tattoo was just a one-on-one Craiken, but there was no sign of life from Craiken.<p>

"Huh?" "You mean Craiken still alive?" Yoshi asked.  
>"Yes, but his wife never had told you ..." James said.<p>

Suddenly Centaur children came to the house Chef centaur.  
>"Dad, you're really here! '" "I heard my father had come home!" Said one child was screaming white centaur.<br>"**Shuta**!" "Where have you been?" says Clark.  
>Shuta is the eldest son of Clark and Sirena.<p>

"I heard from the mother, the prince was here" "I want to meet them, I want to see them so real!" Shuta excited.  
>"It's not polite to them, you have to get out" "Do not meddle, boy" said Clark.<br>But Aries let Shuta meet them.

"Ah, if you are Aries and Arthus prince?" "My name is Shuta, son of Clark, nice to meet you" asked Shuta nervousness when introduced.  
>"Yes, nice to meet you, too" Yoshi nodded his head.<br>"Thank you, we appreciate you" Aries said.  
>Shuta be happy when they are praised.<p>

"Thanks, I'll bring your meals to make dinner" said Shuta excited.  
>"Dinner?" Takuya asked.<br>Shuta show something on Yoshi and his friends, so they were shocked to see that meals is Keroro still tied to a stick.  
>"Heelpppp!" Pleaded Keroro look pale.<p>

New Keroro released after meals was canceled. Chef Centaur apologized Keroro for the conduct of the children.  
>"Hey, tell them that I'm not a food, you know!" "Better to give lessons to the kids! "I am Sergeant Keroro from the Keron!" Said Keroro sorry.<p>

"Keroro, where have you" "Did we not see Keroro but where Viki? '" She's with you? "Yoshi asked.  
>"No, because the white woman, I passed out until the centaur kids took to be a meals! '" Said Keroro upset.<p>

Chef Centaur ask Yoshi and his friends were relaxing in the village of Centaur. James plans to discuss something with the Chef to search for information.

After that, Yoshi and his friends in streets the village of Centaur. Clark guided them to the village of his birth.  
>"That's my house on the cross at the store"<br>"Your village is really noisy at all ..." said Aries.  
>Clark felt a little embarrassed when praised Aries.<p>

"Oh, there are also human beings here!" "It seems they traders?" Takuya asked as he showed a man carrying a cart containing a lot of stuff.  
>"Exactly, Takuya" "They came here from the city Manshet to proceed to another city" "Not only that, they are also sold here so anyone want to buy for basic necessities" Clark explained.<br>"Oh ..." Yoshi blank.

"Sigh ... it's about the merchant, I remember her ...!" Said Keroro sighed.  
>"What do you mean, stupid frog?" "What means 'He'?" Wolfra asked in amazement.<p>

"I think he a bitch ..." "She often difficulty in selling the" Keroro said.  
>"Who was it who referred you?" Yoshi asked with curiosity.<br>"She was a bit irritable, likes to listen to the radio and she called ..." continued the Keroro as he explains.

"You mean the red monster," asked someone.  
>"That's it, right?" "He is considered" red monster "because she's really scary" said Keroro.<br>Keroro suddenly become tense when to stop saying that he heard a familiar voice. Keroro so sweating in fear of turning back time to check in there. It appeared in the back of the Keroro, there is a young woman wearing a pink apron and red hair was standing in front of him. In her aura is red, her face is always frightening when looked at Keroro sweating.  
>"Aah!" "Miss <strong>Natsumi<strong>! '" "What are you doing here?" Keroro asked he was surprised at all at the same time to panic.  
>"Hey, I'm just asking" "What are you doing here, stupid frog?" Natsumi asked.<p>

"Excuse me" "You know this Keroro?" Yoshi asked as calm Natsumi.  
>Natsumi blinked when staring at Yoshi. "Who are you?"<br>"Do not you know?" "Let me explain!" Said Keroro.  
>Keroro has been introduced to Yoshi and his friends. "This prince Arthus, oldset brother and the prince of Aries, the younger brother" "They are a royal prince Chonrick!"<p>

Natsumi blinked in surprise at all. "Prince?" "Wait, I've heard mom once told me" "Well, you're a real prince?"  
>"Yeah ..." Yoshi replied in a nervous.<p>

"With respect, I'm happy to help you have what" Natsumi nodded her head respectfully.  
>"Thanks, but you know this Keroro?" Yoshi said.<br>Natsumi said she and her brother met with Keroro over two years ago.  
>"Brother?" asked Takuya blink.<br>"Ah, I do not see **Fuyuki**-dono here " "Are not you with him right?" Keroro look.  
>"No, before coming here, Fuyuki wandering in search of something but he's gone ..." Natsumi said with anxious.<br>"He's gone!" asked Yoshi.  
>Natsumi explains, "Yeah right, my brother likes science and arekologi" "I'm afraid he's wandering everywhere" "Therefore, I ask for help on someone here to look for my brother"<p>

"Well," asked Takuya.  
>Yoshi was thinking then decide something. "All right, let us help you find your brother"<p>

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Chapter 9: Oizatur Temple Part 1

Chapter 10: Ruins of Oizatur Temple

Yoshi asked permission centaur chief to search for Natsumi's younger brother.

"Huh ... the boy lost in the woods?" 'Well, I understand "" I can let you know that the prince would "lead Cheif Centaur.

"Thanks, chief Centaur" "Before that, we need to express information about the boy so that we can know where he is" Takuya said.

Yoshi wanted to ask Natsumi about the characteristics and attitudes of her brother. Natsumi confused she must say something about her younger brother.

"Fuyuki-dono I remember once said he wanted to explore the ruins because he really likes the mysterious" Keroro said.  
>"Huh ... that means that the child love to learn archaeological?" Takuya asked.<br>"Yes, he likes to learn archaeological but it makes me worry" Natsumi nodded her head.

"Then, maybe he wants to find the ruins?" Takuya said suspect.

"It is impossible ... there is no ruins in the woods like that" Clark said.

"Indeed, there is" chief Centaur said.

"Huh ... really?" Yoshi asked.  
>"Yes, from the forest near the village of Centaur, there are ruins temples Oizatur mysteriously named" James explained.<p>

"Oizatur" said Takuya.  
>"Oh, I remember my mother ever tell me that Oizatur first temple that holds the history of the first two runes that is owned by Rune of Light and Rune of Darkness" Aries said.<p>

"Ah, really?" Yoshi asked turned on Aries.  
>"I heard the descendants from Mr. Arthurk chosen to make peace in the country but the war continues because there is the greatest strength of the targeting Orplehus" James explained.<p>

"So this battle is not over?" Takuya said he feel uneasy.

"Only one can stop Orplehus the rune of the Light owned by your majesty" "But one that still pick the rune of Darkness is hosted Craiken but he mysteriously disappeared" the Centaur chief said. "Because it's our tribe to keep a watch on the lake Godlax who is crossing over to the ruins of a temple Oizatur" "Maybe the boy over there"

"So what are we do, Yoshi-dono?" Keroro asked on Yoshi.  
>"We'll find the boy in the lake's first" Yoshi replied firmly.<br>"Hm ... I understand" "I'll let you go to the lake" "Clark, you remember? ' chief Centaur to turn on Clark.

"Huh ... of course, how could I forget it" Clark said when touched his head with one finger.  
>"I'm coming with you guys but I can not because I could not leave merchandise then I fear will be stolen" Natsumi said. "Please go find my little brother"<p>

"Calm down, leave it to me!" "I must find Fuyuki-dono!" Keroro said.

Natsumi thinking Keroro whether can do or not.

"Leave it to us, we must find your younger brother" Aries said.  
>"Huh?" "You coming?" asked Yoshi blinked on Aries<br>"Yes"

"Sorry, Aries'" You can not come with us because you are young "Yoshi said.

"Why?" 'big brother did not want me to come with you? "Aries asked shock.

Aries looked sad and disappointed, his brother refused to join.

"Huh ... I have not been with an older brother, so I want to go adventuring with my brother I had long wanted to meet ..."

Yoshi pay attention to Aries because he felt Aries too lonely. Yoshi thinks so.

"Aries ..." said Yoshi. "You can come but can not separated from us, understand?"

Aries blinked hear Yoshi allowed to go with them. Then he smiled and nodded his head.

Before leaving, Chef Centaur is worshiping on Yoshi and his entourage with the folk centaur.

"God, please protect them survived" "May they all be blessed"

Yoshi and his entourage consisting of Takuya, Aries, Clark, Wolfra and Keroro start Godlax went to the lake.

"I hope you survived!" Yurrin shouted.

They've left the Centaur village to the forest areas.

"Clark, if you had been to the temple Oizatur?" Yoshi asked.

"I remember I was a teenager, I have been to the temple Qizatur but I have never entered into the temple Qizatur" Clark said.  
>"Did anyone ever get into the temple Qizatur?" Takuya asked.<p>

"I hear there is never entered into the temple Oizatur but no one returned" Clark said. "There are some tribe that never went in there including the centaur clan"

"When the temple was built Oizatur" Takuya said.  
>"I think sixty years ago, that was a long" Wolfra answer.<p>

"Ah, long ago ..." Keroro said surprised.  
>"Wait, no one else I remember my grandfather once told me when I was little about the ruins" Yoshi said remember.<p>

"Oh, so what about your grandfather?" Takuya asked.  
>"He disappeared before the lord Aries born because he had business" Wolfra replied.<p>

"Why did my grandfather do?" Aries asked.  
>"I dunno, maybe he was looking for something" Clark said.<p>

Keroro blink when he saw there are Sharkos and his men were helping the injured merchant.

"Isn't that Sharkos, Clark-sama's friends?"

"Oh, Sharkos!" "What the happening?" Clark asked.  
>"Clark" Sharkos said he turned on Clark.<p>

There is a merchant who was injured along with his wife and son even broken wagon.

"What happened to them?"Yoshi asked.

"They attacked the creature of time before coming to the village Clan Centaur" Sharkos replied.

"The creature?" Clark asked.  
>"What kind of creature?" Yoshi asked.<p>

According to merchant, the creature resembles a monkey who patted chest.

All the things that make Yoshi realize the creature is a creature that attacked him time at his home.

"Wait!" "Is not that ...?" Takuya asked in tense.  
>"No one else ..." Wolfra said too.<p>

Clark was surprised to hear that Yoshi and his friends still knows it.

"Well, he targeted to kill Yoshi" said Takuya.

Yoshi asked the merchant where the creature now. Traders who use the cloak said, the creature stop attacking them and then go north.

"North?" "You mean ..." Yoshi said when turned to Clark.  
>"He's headed to the temple Oizatur! '" "What it do want there?" Clark asked surprised.<p>

Wolfra thought leader of Hell Hound must have sent it to the temple Oizatur for the mission.

"We must quickly go to the temple before it's too late!" Yoshi act.

Clark asked Sharkos bring victims to the village for treatment. Yoshi and the others went to the lake to catch up to the temple Oizatur. Up to the lake, there was a surprise in there. Found two guards Centaur in a state of unconsciousness.

"Hey, you okay?" "Who did?" Said Clark tried to wake the guards centaur.

"There are attacking us so we fall unconscious" replied one of the guards Centaur.

"It's him! '" He's gone to the lake with a boat? "Yoshi said.

"Yes, but he destroyed several boats" said one guard centaur showed there is a damaged boat.

"Damn ... he destroyed the boats are!" Centaur said upset.  
>"If there is no boat, how do we cross the lake?" Wolfra said.<p>

Centaur guards said no one could cross the lake because it is only the boats but now the boats had been destroyed.

"Damn ... what do we do?" Yoshi asked.

"What we have to go to the ruins of the temple?" Takuya asked.

"Oh wait! '" Speaking of the temple, did you see Fuyuki-dono? "Keroro asked the guards Centaur. "He's a boy wanted to explore in there ..."

"Boy?" "Ah, I remember the time boy!" one of the centaur guards to remember is replied.  
>"We had met him, he asked us about the ruins but we were forbidden to go to ruin, so he left here to return to the village to ask permission to the chef cemtair"<p>

"Is that true?" Clark asled

"Wait ..." Takuya said. "Strange, is supposed to be when he gets back to the Centaur village, he will meet with Natsumi-chan, is not it? '" But he has not returned since we met Natsumi "

"Is ..." Yoshi said, is connecting.  
>"Right, prior to the Centaur village, maybe he was somewhere" Takuya said thought.<p>

"Hey, where was he going?" Clark asked the centaur guards.  
>"He went to the edge of the woods next to the lake to return to the Centaur village" one of the centaur guards demonstrate to the edge of the forest.<p>

"Let's go there" Yoshi invites.

Yoshi and his friends went looking for Fuyuki in the woods.

Wolfra suddenly smell something. "I think I smell the smell of humans!" "There was no mistaking the smell of it ..."

"You know where the child away?" Takuya asked.  
>"Yeah, I can smell it by following the smell" Wolfra replied.<p>

Yoshi and his friends followed Wolfra constantly follow the smell of the smell. A few hours time, Wolfra finally found a hole land near the banyan tree.

"I think the smell comes from here"

"Holes?" "Why here?" Aries asked.

"Maybe the Fuyuki-dono down there ...?" Keroro asked worry.  
>"We do not know whether he is alive or not" Yoshi said. "Anyway we have to come down here"<p>

Fortunately, Clark took a rope for. Clark put a rope into the hole so that Yoshi and his friends would go down into this hole.

"Prince, I could not go because my body is so" "but do not worry, chef centaur will send aid to bring the boat back up" Clark says. "I was soon to follow when they come"

"Yes, we understand" "We are now going" Yoshi said nodding his head.

Yoshi and his friends fell into the hole by using the ropes.

Then down into the hole, they find no crack in the door in the hole. Wolfra found a white feather.

"It's a bird feather?" Yoshi asked.  
>"Is not this used to write his" Takuya said.<br>"Ah, wait! '" It's Fuyuki-dono's bird feather, Fuyuki-dono usually like to write a book with it "Keroro said.

"That he was here ..." Aries said.

"He must go into this gap" Takuya pointed to the gap.

They went into the gap to examine what's in there. They found the ruins of the temple destroyed.

"Ah, there is a temple!" Keroro said.  
>"Wolfra, where is that?" Aries asked Wolfra.<br>"I do not know, we never heard of this" Wolfra responsibility.

"Look at the door is still open" Keroro said.  
>"Surely someone opened the door first ..." Takuya thought.<br>Keroro thought Fuyuki opens the door, so he was afraid that if he was alone. Yoshi asks Keroro no need to worry because he was sure they could find Fuyuki.

Whether they could find Fuyuki in the adventure to the ruins of the temple Oizatur?

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
